


Antichrist [X Reader | BEN Drowned]

by Anuyushi



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 29,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6822496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anuyushi/pseuds/Anuyushi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He smiled like a teenage Antichrist with blood all over his mouth. Crimson leaking from his bloodshot eyes causing a malice aura to erupt from his cold facade. His ego was maniacal, and anymore, you just wanted to watch him die from all the trouble he had caused. The glitch was trouble, a problem no being or soul would believe, but he was the conflict you had fallen for.</p>
<p>[© 2015 | @phoenixskellington , @sophie1976 and @hopper994 @D e m i]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ♧ Credit/Important ♧

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.quotev.com/story/6002075/Antichrist-X-Reader-BEN-Drowned
> 
> I am simply a Co-Author sharing an amazing perosn's work. Check her out on Quotev!!!  
> https://www.quotev.com/hopper994

Before you all start reading, I think there are a few things we should go over, or also known as the credit/FAQ part.

::Cover Credit::  
The cover of this story, was inspired by Kisses story that is called, "A Deal With the Devil".  
I know both covers look nothing alike, or have nothing to do with each other,  
but I need to state where I got the inspiration from, and I have to give credit for that.  
So all credit for inspiration, for the cover goes to Kisses.

::The Plot Credit::  
The plot/ideas belongs to Phσєηιx Sкєℓℓιηgтση.ˣ , Storm LightningBolt and Crystal Clearwater. 

::Notes From Authors::  
-Phoenix Skellington-  
Hello all my adorable minions, I see that you have bothered to take a look at this story, or perhaps you were interested in looking, yes? Well, I hope all our hard work pays off and that you all enjoy it. Be prepared for some crazy shit that will happen in this story. Also, I'd like to introduce my two best friends, that I have met on this fabulous website, and that I have known for almost a year. They are the co-authors on this story, and it's an honor to have them aboard on this crazy train. Please welcome them and make them feel as important in this story. Some of you may know me and what I am known for, if you don't, then I suggest you check out my published works, as I do have every Creepypasta X Reader that you could imagine. Rather insane of me, huh? Without further ado, I'm sure I've made you all bored with this author note - go expand your craniums and read away to a magical wonderland that just might be the death of you. Just kidding, ahaha! Have fun reading, hearting and following us.

-Storm LightningBolt-  
Hi there, I am helping Phoenix the main author of this story. I'm kind of new at writing an X Reader sort of thing. I would like it if you check out Over My Head With You (BEN Drowned Love Story) if you haven't already and A Creepy Kind of Love (A Vampire Love Story).  Oh and if it's possible, please follow my boyfriend Joey, he is kind of new to this. Well it's nice talking to you, see you later my friends. (You are all my friends in my mind if you followed me)

-Crystal Clearwater-  
Hello there fellow reader!! Well, my name is Crystal Clearwater, but you can call me Crystal! If you have time after reading this check out one of my other stories that Phoenix is helping me write (have a like to I Fell In Love With A Killer) and if possible, please follow, His Baby.

Thank you all for taking the time to read, we hope you like the story.


	2. ♧ Chapter 1 ♧

    The rain trickled down the glass window, making small puddles on the stern, gritty concrete as it turned the soil into a soggy mud. Blades of soft grass becoming evolved and mixed in the earthy mixture as thunder roared in the endless horizon, possibly leading to a wonderland no one was aware or - or really, the rest of the supposed world. Emotions were being released through the atmosphere, or really proving the fact that the sky was crying. Gray clouds of disgrace and misery chasing each other in the gloomy sky as the wind screamed and howled maliciously.

   If it was possible, you could literally feel yourself being outside since it was so cold. Not even the arranged window was helping to keep the chilly weather out, but it’s not like you minded. Mysterious bolts of an electrical shock erupted from the heavens, almost as if gods were showing their wrath on the world, as they highlighted the skeletal limbs of the trees in your front yard.

   Your long lashes fluttered since the lighting was so sinister, but yet so fascinating. Sometimes, you loathed yourself to find out why you found it so interesting, but then again, it was dangerous; deadly in fact. A small sigh escaped your small, ajar lips, constricting in ecstasy as you continued to look outside your bedroom window, being perched peacefully on the edge of your bed, whilst examining the outside world being destroyed by mother nature’s commands. Yes, you knew being by a window during a storm wasn’t the best thing to do, or even smart, but what could you do anyways?

   Life was boring. No, it wasn’t terrible, it was just the thing you had to deal with everyday. You weren’t exactly type of girl that mentioned she had a terrible life. You actually had a good one, or reasonable since being bored was on the list of supposed flaws. Your father worked nearly every part of him just to support the household. Luckily, you were an only child, but there were endless bills to pay, debt was obviously through the roof. So you lived with your dad, had a good life, a roof over your head, who could ask for more?

   Well, that’s what everyone thought, and you for one knew the dirty truth. The one thing you didn’t have in your life was something that every human craved, unintentionally at that anyways. A tender feeling that enveloped for a certain person, a mainstream word and emotion that made anyone’s inner insanity twist into a concealed, mute world - Love.

   There was none whatsoever in your life. Sure, your father was there for you, but he was always so tired and busy with his life, he barely had time to deal with you, or really anyone in his path. If it was tragic enough, tragedy had been a huge depression on you for a few years. A few years back, your mother had passed away. Even until now you cried inside because of that, but it’s not like you actually showed it. Inside you cried, but on the outside, you put on a brave facade, just trying to prove to everyone that you were strong, even though that wasn’t the truth.

   Besides the death of your mother, you never really had friends since most of society wasn’t the type of people you liked. Everyone was rather rude and only for themselves; completely selfish. School was hell since all they did was give out dreaded homework, and literally want to make your life busy when really you could use your time to do other things. You hated school, not education, there was a difference, a major one at that anyways.

   Your E/C orbs dilated in curiosity as you shifted slightly and laid down on your bed, the springs of the mattress creaking beneath you that only gave much away. Silence pierced your small, secluded room, but really, the only thing that was being heard was the storm outside. A small lampshade illuminating the small room as you laid down in omniscient darkness. The little lighting reflecting in your eyes like the rain on the pavement, having a darker shade in them, almost being placid and infamous with such an impetuous look in your orbs.

   This was normal though. This was one of those days, or really his days. Glancing to your right on your bedside table, you stared intently at the giant, red glowing, neon lights on your alarm clock, the bright numerals revealed the overall fact that it was 10:00 PM. Almost being two hours away from midnight, also known as death hour, you inhaled a deep sigh and exhaled in boring misery as you shuffled slightly on your bed. Your father wasn’t home yet, and you hesitantly wondered on why he wasn’t? Yes, you knew this was normal, along with the exact fact that he’d sometimes come home late, really late.

   Worried.

   “Should I call him?” You thought.

   Maybe he’d be home any minute and it would only make you look like a worried daughter? But what daughter doesn’t worry about their only parent/guardian when they come home late at night? You cared. A lot to be precise, whilst exact in your supposed ways. Being ready to reach for your cellphone that was neatly plugged into the outlet of the wall on sturdy chord, neatly resting on your bedside table, you stopped yourself when you heard the sound of a car driving up on your driveway.

   The sound of the tires screeching against the concrete, smashing little rocks and pebbles, carelessly grinding them into delicate dust, making you mentally grimace at what echoed in your ears. You hated that sound. Hauling up into a sitting position, you promenaded towards your bedroom door. You hadn’t seen your father all day, so you wanted to see him before you went to sleep since you loved and cared about him dearly.

   Going to your doorway, you promenaded out, simply going into the hall and towards the front door, knowing that any minute your dad would be in. Your feet feeling the cold, yet smooth floorboards beneath them as your toes twisted in anticipation knowing someone you cared about would come through that entrance any second. Memories went through your mind of you waiting with your mother by this door, simply waiting to greet the manly/father figure in your life.

   Sadly, it was only you know that waited for him, and of course, you intended to keep it that way. A sound of a key being inserted into the door caught your attention. A small zephyr blowing onto your soft flesh, causing goosebumps to rise on the surface since the door was opening. The rain was literally wanting to come inside since it was so maleficent outside. Squeaky, wet shoes greeted you carefully as a tall silhouette and figure made it’s way inside. The darkness capturing the reflect in his tranquil eyes as his wet shoes noisily squeaked beneath him, alluring you to the fact that he had been walking through the rain.

   The door closed with a loud thud that reverberated off the walls, your E/C orbs adjusting to the light as you came forward outstretching your arms and wrapping the figure in a warm hug. He did the same, except way tight around you, but it was your father and you were in fact his daughter, so it made sense.

   He kissed your forehead gently. “Hey beautiful.”

   You smiled gleefully, you loved it when it called you that, it really did make you feel like ‘Daddy’s Girl’. “Hey dad.”

   The figure sighed deeply, “How has your day been?”

   “Great I guess. School was boring though. How about yours?” Both of you broke the embrace as he stalked into the supposed living room, attempting to flip the light switch since the house was dark. Going over to it, he flipped it up, but nothing happened. An irritated growl escaped your dad’s mouth knowing that the storm had knocked out all the electricity out of the house. Your limbs suddenly stiffening knowing he was getting angry.

   You knew that got out of control easily, but you weren’t sure if calming him down would ease him. Usually, your mother would calm him down, but you were honestly too scared to do such things. The male sighed deeply and snapped his head back to you, his eyes attempting to furrow into a glare.

   “My day was just dandy, darling. Now, how about we get some rest, we’re both tired from today.”

   Shaking your head slightly, a few strands of your H/C falling into your attractive face, you implied, “Ok, goodnight dad.”

   Turning on your heal, you said nothing more, you could tell he wanted to be alone. Possibly to go into his room and have his ‘thoughts’ devour his mind. You knew your dad needed help. Ever since your mother died, he had been distraught, basically a disaster since he loved her so much. Until now it was hard for him. It’s not like he could talk to you about his problems, you weren’t his wife, you were his daughter - there was a huge difference between the both.

   Making your way down the hall again you made it into your room once again, slightly closing the door as the moonlight seeped through the window, illuminating a small portion of the shiny floorboards. There was no light in the house, except from windows and such. Sighing deeply, you walked to your bed, outstretching a delicate gesture, you pulled up the covers and crawled inside.

   The warmth of the blanket quickly enveloping your small form as you wrapped yourself tight in your bed. Thunder continued to roar in the horizon as more rain continued to pour. It was  monstrous outside.

   “Wow, the sky must be really sad and broken.” You thought hesitantly. For a while, you just laid there, listening to the furious rain that fell and the lighting that echoed in the distance, but of course, sooner than later, your eyes were starting to feel heavy, your brain becoming clouded with emptiness, unconsciousness slipping into your state as you fell into a deep sleep.

~ Midnight ~

   Crash.

   Glass shattering.

   Your E/C eyes snapped open, your heart accelerated in fright and at a speed that you never thought was possible. Becoming shaking in an instant, you fluttered your eyes a bit more since you were still a bit sleep, but as of now you were wide awake since you heard such a sound. What was it anyways? What could have caused it? Your first thought was burglar, but you highly doubted it since your dad was usually up at this hour. Maybe it was your dad tripped over something, but it was unlike him?

   Sighing deeply, you mustered up some stray courage and hauled up into a sitting position, quickly promenading to the door and almost running through the hall into the living room. Fear clutching your insides as a tug of paranoia constricted in the pit of your stomach. If you weren’t any startled and scared than you were now, then you possibly weren’t prepared for this if it wasn’t your dad.

   Finally coming into your living room, you quickly analyzed it. Nothing was out of place. Your dad wasn’t up and wandering around since you could hear him snoring from the other end of the house. The window wasn’t smashed, not even a door. Caution coursed through your mind as adrenaline ran through your veins. Something was not right, you knew that. You simply weren’t imagining it. Coming into the center of the living room, you found nothing out of the ordinary, everything seemed fine. Maybe it was some insufferable fool outside, simply wanting to make a joke, but at this time of night?

   An irritated and exasperated sigh escaped your weary withered lips, you were probably just hearing things, but as always that wasn’t the case. The aura in the living room felt changed, like as if something was lurking in the shadows and the leaking sound didn’t seem to make it any better.

   Goosebumps rose on your soft skin, every hair on your body prickling upwards when you felt a cold breeze lingering on you, and if it was possible, you could literally feel like someone was breathing down your neck. Flinching easily, your breath suddenly becoming jittery under your once-warm facade you turned to see no one behind you, like as if there was no one there, but you knew something was happening, not good at that anyways. Seeing nothing was behind you, you panted heavily, but it didn’t seem to ease.

   A screeching sound, and what sounded like nails being scraped against a wall pierced your ears, almost as if this experience was becoming scarier by the second. What was once thought as equally normal, it sadly wasn’t. Turning around again to see where the sound came from, your eyes came into contact with something, if it was possible, your heart was beating out of your chest, and anymore, you felt like fainting. Taking a step forward, coming closer to what was known as the wall, you saw that it had something carved on it, such as what looked like a word. Your eyes analyzing the the letters on the wall, and in the dark, it made it harder to read.

   Since you couldn’t seem to examine it clearly, you stepped a little closer, your fingertips skimming the surface of the letters that were carved into the wall. Reading it thoroughly and clearly, you finally came to a conclusion.

   ‘BEN’ It read.

   A soft liquid was felt on the tips of your fingers as you traced a few letters of the message. Quickly pulling away, you looked to see your hand smeared in what a living human was filled with, a crimson substance, equally known as, blood.

   Your breathing didn’t seem to ease, it was only getting heavier as you stared intently at your dirty hand. The sight of blood reflected in your eyes, your vision becoming blurry at the sight. Anymore, you wanted to scream, but you honestly felt like passing out. Stepping back, and literally tripping over your own two feet, you stumbled into what seemed like a person. Before you even had a chance to realize what was happening, you felt arms wrapping around your small waist, your breath coming out in heavy pants, but the words whispered into your ears weren’t any better than what you were feeling now. You honestly feel like you had died.

   “You’ve met with a terrible fate, haven’t you, Y/N? I’m going to have so much fun messing with your head, and the best part is, I get to have a little fun. The fun I haven’t had in a while. Be prepared for the damn future, because you don’t know what I’ve got in mind to make you go insane.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: Well my minions, the first chapter is up. What do you think so far? Leave your thoughts. The next update will hopefully be tomorrow. - Phoenix Skellington


	3. ♧ Chapter 2 ♧

   Your stammering heart pounded like a drum in your chest as fear reflected in your E/C orbs, and if it was possible, it was like as if you felt half dead. The blood in your veins proliferating as adrenaline coursed through them. No screams were escaping your lips, almost as if your voice had been drained from your vocal chords. Feeling arms around you was one thing, but hearing a voice was another story. Flinching inadequately, you figured that when you turned you’d see the supposed culprit that touched and told you such a revolting message, instead, nothing. Nothing, but a desolated space stood behind you. The atmosphere suddenly feeling less eerie, possibly tranquil, but you came to one conclusion - this was insane. There was no way you were just ‘hearing and seeing’ things.

   Unless, you were genuinely going insane, but that was different fate and state that you never wanted to degrade yourself to, especially by some ‘experience’ you supposedly had. Wanting to do something, you weren’t sure of what to do. Things at the moment didn’t feel right, plus, what could you do. You weren’t even sure if you wanted to go to sleep anymore. Frightened. That’s exactly how you felt right now, your eyelids feeling droopy and simply wanting to close. If it was possible you were going to fall to the ground and collapse since you were so tired, but that would have been a weird thing to explain in the morning to your dad.

   Sighing deeply, and just wanting to forget what happened, you tiptoed back to your room, simply hoping that you wouldn’t wake up your slumbering dad who could be heard from half the house. Wow, that was annoying, but that was when ear plugs come in handy. The coldness of the boards felt like needs being stabbed into your bare soles, the small thuds of the tips of your feet echoing off the walls that only gave much away. At least they didn’t creak.

   Finally making it to the doorway of your room, you swiftly stepped inside and quietly closed the door behind you. The sound of the door locking as you clicked it, finally locking it. Sure, you were a bit paranoid about what happened still. So what about if that ‘thing’ was still lurking in the despaired shadows? You doubted it of course since you didn’t believe in such supposed things, but then again, anymore, you weren’t sure; not exactly at that anyways.

   Going to your bed, you crawled under the cool covers, the mattress creaking beneath your small form as you pulled the covers over yourself. Your E/C robs adjusting to what laid before your vision, or really the rest of your room, along with the door. Yes, you knew it was closed, but still, you watched it with caution. What if the supposed bastard had a key? Now that was crazy talk, but why the hell not? Wanting to stay up the rest of the night and keep watch of the rest of the house in case there was any trouble, you simply couldn’t bare it.

   Sooner than later, or even before you could take one last blink, your eyelids shut, falling into a somewhat peaceful serenade, but mainly, you questioned on what experience you had? It was abnormal. Deranged. Maniacal. Was it in fact real, or were you seriously going insane?

~ 3:00 AM ~

   Peaceful breathing escaped your slightly parted lips as you slept tranquilly under the covers and sheets of your comfortable bed. A look of innocence on your facade as you continued to sleep in the wonderland of dreams. Of course, it was unknown to you that you were being watched, somewhat at that.

   The figure lurked in the shadows, an awkward expression on his face as he hid in the darkness of the secluded corner of your room. He seemed to be amused by your choice of doing what you were doing at the moment - sleeping. The sound of dripping rain rang in his ears which seemed to irritate him as he glitched constantly, possibly stuttering over some growls he whispered, mostly upset curses.

   BEN despised water, especially at the fact since he was drowned, so with the rain pouring outside, it didn’t make the atmosphere around him any better. Demented thoughts devoured his mind back to the horrid experience he had of when he drowned, but he wasn’t in the mood to let that problem get in the way of his supposed plans. The blonde haired male stepped forward from his standing position and stalked towards you, a look of determination in his blood dripping eyes as he stared at intently at your sleeping form.

   Extending a stray hand, a rather cold one at that, he reached for your face. Gently stroking your cheek, along with the rest of your delicate looking face. A devilish smirk appeared on his pale and yet vicious lips as he trailed his hands down to the rest of your body. Slightly stroking your arm and sides as you slept, along with your upper thighs. Through being completely perverted, he only seemed to grin as he looked at your attire - a white tee shirt and black sweat pants, constricting your shape and size.

   A degrading look appeared on the pale boy’s complexion as some of his blonde hair fell to his face. Blood dripped from the side of his lips as he sent you a flirtatious glare, almost as if you were his prey and he was the ruthless predator. The glitch had a plan, only one a mad man could have, and if there was one thing he knew, he was determined to make your life a living hell.

   “Insanity is the best sanity, Y/N. I’ll grant you it . . . for sure.” BEN grinned, a malice aura appearing on his face as he glitched like a holograph, or basically a computer screen blacking out. Without further ado, the green dressed glitch, curled his cold fingers around your cell phone and stepped into it, leaving your presence behind as he went back to the mansion. The plan he had in mind was evil, pure evil, but it was unknown to you of what the future was. Though BEN didn’t know your rebellious personality, he was determined to make you go insane, but the last thing he expected was for his plan to be a catastrophe and end up in turmoil, or otherwise it would have been a dreaded game over for him.

~ Morning; 7:00 AM ~

   BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

   The annoying sound of your alarm clock stung both your parched ears as an annoying grunt escaped your lips. The sun’s rays seeping through the cracks of the closed curtains that draped neatly over the window’s wooden borders. Sunshine hit the carpeted ground as you stirred awake, finally fluttering your eyes open. Quickly dilating to the sheer fact that it was morning, you knew you had school.

   Glancing to the right, laid your alarm clock on the bedside table. The bright, neon red numerals alluring you to the fact that it was 7:00 AM. School would start at 8:30, so you had about an hour and half to get there on time. Sighing deeply, and wishing it was a weekend, you hauled up into a sitting position. Your vision blurring for a stray second as you continued to wake up, your brain aching as you felt somewhat faint as you pulled the covers off and finally stood up into a standing position.

   You stretched out your stiff limbs as you promenaded into your attached bathroom, a look of tiredness  hiding behind your eyes as your stumbled your way in. You were too tired. After what happened last night, you weren’t exactly sure what would happen today? Usually you’d look forward to seeing what happened everyday, but now, now that took a turn for the worst. It’s not like something worse could happen, right?

   Inhaling and exhaling a deep sigh, you shut the bathroom door behind you, locking it with a swift hand as you looked at your reflection in the mirror. Nothing much to see, just a girl who needed to freshen up for the day, though one thing was rather different. If you honestly thought last night was scary and yet maniacal, how did you explain a small portion of blood smeared on your face. The look of the liquid looked dried and it was easily flaking off of the surface of your cheek as you examined it closer in the mirror.

   There was no cut or wound on your face to cause that, and it’s not like you had it on your face when you went to sleep last night, or even after that experience. A horrible realization dawned on you, someone obviously touched your face while you were sleeping. You were honestly shocked that you slept through all that, but then again, you were in a deep sleep.

   Time was on your mind right now and so was school. There was no time to waste, otherwise, you wouldn’t make it to school on time. One thing you knew, was that this wasn’t something you could tell you dad. You didn’t want to make him worried, plus, he’d probably tell you that you cut yourself and didn’t realize it. A feeling of guilt constricted inside of you as you reached for the bottom rim of your tee shirt, quickly pulling it over your head and down your slender arms. You disposed of the rest of your clothes and put them in the hamper, quickly stepping into the shower and washing all your unwanted thoughts and sorrows away from your forever rational mind.

~ Thirty Minutes Later ~

   Through finally finishing your attire, you made your way out of your room. Picking up your phone, backpack and textbooks on the way out as you made your way through the hall and into the living room. Your E/C orbs fluttering in delight as you looked at the sun coming through the windows. It was a new day, new start, that was all. Looking at the wall from last night, the one message that read ‘BEN’ was gone. The wall was completely clean and smooth, like as if nothing was ever carved on there.

   Now, you were starting to think that you had lost your mind, but you hesitated to think that it was ‘all in your head’. Sighing deeply, you knew there was no time to come up with a theory or logical explanation. Glancing at the ticking clock on the wall, you quickly realized that it was eight o’clock. School would start in half an hour.

   Start walking. Your mind screamed at you, and truth be spoken and told, there was no more time to do anything. Good thing you weren’t hungry, plus from how nervous and yet jumpy you were from last night, who could have an appetite anyways? One question still remained though, how come your dad wasn’t home still. Usually he’d be in the kitchen eating breakfast and you both would end up leaving the house together. Yes, you walked to school, but you both always said bye just before you both went your separate ways for the day.

   Today was different, but you couldn’t let it get in your way. Stalking towards the front door, you gripped the cold steel knob, your fingernails imprinting the object in your hand as you gingerly turned it with a swift hand, quietly stepping out of the house and closing the door behind you. Reaching in the pocket of your pants, your fingers reached on what seemed to be a small key. Inserting it into the lock of the door, you turned it, the sound of the lock twisting alerting you to the fact that you had locked the door.

   Now that house was secure, it was time to head to hell, or school if you want to be polite enough to say it. Stepping off the front porch your eyes analyzed on what occurred to you to be the drive way. Your dad’s car was gone. He obviously must have left early for his job, but you were yet shocked that he hadn’t even said anything or even bothered to leave you a note of reassurance.

   Knowing you had your own life and matter to take care of, you didn’t hesitate to think why your dad left early any longer. Taking a step forward, your legs carried you through the neighborhood, cautiously crossing the streets with busy cars. The rummaging and yet annoying sound of horns stung your ears. Wow, some people were really eager to get to work - or they were just plain late. Continuing your journey a bit more, you finally made it to the front campus. Rambunctious teens all over the place and endless cliques from one end to another.

   First period was going to start any minute, and before you could possibly do anything, it happened. The bell rang, and without further ado, the normal stampede started just to get into the building. Hell had officially started, but it least it would be over in a few hours, hopefully fast ones at that.


	4. ♧ Chapter 3 ♧

~ The Mansion ~

   An infuriated growl escaped BEN’s lips, as he furiously stared at the screen in front of him. His bloodshot hues seeming to take on a sinister glare at the game he was playing. Usually, he’d be rather perverted when it came to playing and somewhat happy, almost as if nothing bothered him, but right now, the clad green glitch seemed irritated.

   He mentally googled on how ‘perfect’ your life was, and he wanted to rip it apart shred by shred. You were making him insane. BEN knew he could destroy your life in just a snap of a finger, but then again, slowly making you go insane seemed to turn him on, possibly in a demented way, though, was there another way?

   Evil thoughts coursed through his mind on many ways he could make you lose your mind, but then again, he wanted it slow. To make you hallucinate. To make you be absurd. To break you. He yearned for that guilty feeling, as you were just another unfortunate victim to him, but then again, he found you interesting.

   BEN found it strange on how you seemed to act normal based on what happened last night, but being the infamous glitch he was, he wanted you to think to think that. His goal was to destroy you, but since you weren’t seeming to cooperate with his ‘plan’ along with him knowing you had a ‘perfect’ life, he couldn’t stand it.

   Yes, that was the reason why he seemed to despise you, but at the same time, he found you interesting in such a way. The blonde elf sighed in defeat knowing he couldn’t seem to win this round in the game he played. Of course, he wasn’t the type to give up that easily, especially on something he was good at, but at the moment he was too pissed off to even focus on that. His mind was on you, and to drag you down to the depth of his insanity.

   The glitch stood from his slouched position and stretched out his stiff limbs from the previous sitting state he was in. No, he wasn’t the most ‘fit’ person anyone could know since he spent his days gaming, but he needed some air from his room. Maybe socializing with another Creepypasta might just calm his boiling nerves, or severe killing urge.

   It burned and tugged inside of him to just kill you, but he couldn’t do that, as he had other plans in mind, so killing you would be too easy for him, even if he did enjoy it, too much at that anyways. Making his way out of his room, he peered into the hall. Quicker than registered, he flashed his way down the corridor, a look of greed in his in-human eyes as he reached the mansion’s kitchen.

   He needed something to quench his misery, and usually, he’d get drunk for that. Finally coming into the darkened kitchen, his hand reached for the vodka bottle that laid on the counter. Unscrewing the cap and gingerly setting it on the counter with his fingers, he put the bottle up to his pale lips. The bittersweet taste of the alcohol ran down his parched, dry throat as he continued to intoxicate himself. His back leaned against the counter as he continued to chug ruthlessly on beverage he savored within him.

   A look of slurred vision in his blood dripping eyes as he pulled the bottle away from his mouth, slamming it on the counter with a loud thud as it echoed off the walls. The glitch giggled in delight at the state he was in, and if it was possible, it only made him more perverted than usual. The look in his hues only made anyone sense that. Thinking he was alone, he simply wasn't, even though he wanted to be. As stupid as he was thought to everyone at the mansion, he indeedly wasn't.

   He knew someone was there watching him drink his demented feeling and thoughts away, he was smarter than anyone thought. A vicious growl escaped his lips as he stared at the vodka bottle, gripping it in a vice-like grip, all he was red was to be alone.

   "Are you just gonna stand there and watch me, it's getting on my fucking nerves y'know!"

   "Sorry, didn't think you'd be so pissed off."

   BEN snapped his head back only to see a familiar character in the entrance way of the kitchen. The tall silhouette and figure leaned against the wall as their facade hid in the dark. No, there really were no lights in the place. It was dark, evil condemned more like. The mysterious male stepped forward, finally coming into the glitches full view, but he already knew who it was. The eyeless, blue masked figure came closer to him, his sockets attempting to give him a glare if it was even possible at that anyways.

   The glitch frowned at his remark and ways of approaching as he put the bottle of vodka up to his lips again, being ready to have it go down his throat any second. "Well guess what, I am." He snorted sarcastically as he drunk the rest of what was left in the bottle. Pulling away after a few seconds and slamming it down again on the counter, he only seemed to rasp and become more restless when he found out there was no more resistance left in the bottle he drank from. It was empty.

   BEN knew he was rude to the lad that continued to watch him and his ways, but then again, he was just feeling insane.A deep sigh escaped his ajar lips. "What do you want?" He asked after a long period of silence, his voice slurred, but yet dark and deep, possibly more manically than usual.

   "You seem tense, don't you think?" The blue masked male mentioned, his voice in a whisper like tone.

   The infamous glitch smirked at that and simply scoffed at his impetuous remark, like as if it was music to his ears. "Hm, why you say?" He was acting completely clueless, but he wasn't average when it came to having a mind.

   "I only sense that you're feeling more insane than usual, but that only happens when you're really determined to kill or get something you want from someone. So why all this fuss over something that's possibly absurd?" The eyeless creature retorted, slouching his back on the kitchen counter as he somewhat stared at the blonde figure in front of him.

   "Well since when does insanity have limits? You should know it doesn't, like hell, everyone in this mansion knows that. I still don't get your point, EJ?" BEN contorted his features into an expression of confusion. The infamous and yet municipal male in front of him seemed to make no sense, but it's not like he knew the elf's life, no one really did.

   EJ looked down at his feet, well attempted to in his unfortunate state, but quickly implied, "Obviously, you want something from someone, because you're never this irritated when it comes to anything. What's on your mind?"

   BEN grew flabbergasted by such an aghast remark. The look of intoxication in his eyes as his aura deepened in darkness, yet a wonderland too hard to believe. He fell down deep into his mind, that was for sure. At the same time he wanted to say, but then again, no one would understand him. "Nothing!" He snarled, throwing his hands up in the air as he made his way out of the kitchen. "Absolutely nothing!"

   "I hope you realize that whatever you're doing could lead to disastrous consequences. Who knows, you might even fall in love with who ever your victim is."

   BEN ignored EJ's remark. Fall in love? This place wasn't a place for that. The beings that lived here only brought torture and chaos to the outside world, not the dreaded four letter word. He seemed to become more pissed off, but then again, did EJ have a point? Sadly, the glitch couldn't comprehend such a feeling within. He thirsted for gore, guts and blood, nothing else, that's all he loved and cared about, but you honestly were just another victim to him. Of course he was going to have no mercy on you since he was after you, that was for sure.

   Finally coming into his domain again, he sneerly shut the door behind him, the sound echoing off the rotting walls of the old mansion. This place really needed to be sound proofed. Sitting down again, he of course decided to play, but one thought crossed his mind once again, like as if it was an obsession to him - you.

   Logging onto a nearby computer he had lying around, he decided to see if you were home. Through several minutes of examining the screen in front of him, he groaned knowing you weren't at your domain. Boredom. Crossed his mind, not even killing other players seemed to entertain him right now. All he wanted was to drive you crazy, along with annoying you. Being ready to shutdown the computer he was on and find something else better to do, he stopped when he saw some middle age woman enter your house.

   A look of serenity and glee on her face, she obviously looked like a family member or relative of yours. BEN smirked at what he saw, an insane idea drilling in his peculiar little brain. The plan was possibly more insane than himself. He figured his plan to make you go berserk would only work better if he did what came to mind. Grinning like a mad man, he said, "This ought to be fun." He stepped into the screen, his plan being taken into action, but of course it was unknown to you on what was happening at the moment, but of course, you'd find out eventually, that was for certain.  
~ After School; 3:00 PM ~

   School had recently finished, as it was three o’clock in the afternoon. Your E/C orbs dilating in the sunlight as they casted sinister shadows across your view line. The soft sound of your footsteps echoing off the concrete as you continued to walk home. Luckily, you were almost home since school wasn’t too far from your humble domain.

   Tranquil silence enveloped around your small being, as blissful sounding melodies filled the breezes. At least the rummage and traffic of cars wasn’t there to bother you, but that was because everyone was still somewhere. A vibrating sensation lingered in the pocket of your skinnies, along with a ringtone you seemed to love. Someone was calling you. Sighing deeply, you reached down into the pocket and curled your fingers around the technological device, your small fingertips skimming the object as you held it up, analyzing the number on who was calling you.

    ‘Dad’. It read.

   Knowing it was your father, you had to answer it, not ignore it, even though you wanted to do the second option. Sliding your finger across the glimmer screen, you unlocked the phone and answered the call, quickly putting the phone up to your ear as you said a polite greeting to introduce, “Hello?”

   “Hey Y/N, are you out of school yet, darling?” Your father asked, his deep voice echoing in your ear.

   You found it rather strange on how your father would just call you at this hour, but maybe he was apologizing from not telling you anything from this morning. “Yeah, I just finished. I’m walking home right now. Why you ask?”

   “Well, I just wanted to let you know that you’re aunt should be at the house. She’ll be at the house to take care of you since I’m coming late tonight.” He implied sweetly. You honestly didn’t like the idea of having someone look after you. You weren’t really a child anymore. Wanting to argue with your father about not wanting a babysitter, you decided not to and gave in knowing you wouldn’t win the fight anyways, even if you tried voluntarily.

   “Ok, but can I-,”

   “Y/N, I have to go back to work, we can discuss any matter you have later.”

   “But-,”

   Dead line. He had hung up, but you expected it from him. He always did that to you when he had no time, that was one of the reasons why you disliked him sometimes. You honestly felt like a burden to him, a mistake that wasn’t meant to be, but the last thing you wanted to do was let those unwanted thoughts devour your mind and ruin your day. Continuing your journey a bit more, you finally made it to your house. Analyzing the driveway, you saw your aunt’s car, sadly, she was already here, just like your father said she would be.

   Stepping onto your front porch, you grasped the brass knob and turned it with a swift movement, finally pushing the door open as your small silhouette stood in the doorway. Your E/C hues adjusting to the dim lighting in your house since the sun was taking on a different glare from the windows, but at least it didn’t feel warm in here.

   Knowing your aunt was home, you decided to call out to her. “Auntie?!”

   No answer.

   “Auntie?!”

   With no exceptional answer, you started to grow concerned. You knew she wasn’t outside since she didn’t like the outdoors and there was no way she could have been in another room without answering. She wasn’t the type of person to scare you either.

   Drip.

   Drip.

   Drip.

   An irritating sound of dripping stung your ears, almost as if it reminded you of a sink that was left half on. The one thing you suspected was that it must have been on.

    “Really father? You left the sink on.” You commented aloud, sarcasm laced in your voice as you rolled your eyes, but your father let before you this morning and there was no dripping sound when you woke up, maybe your aunt left it on, but why wasn’t she answering when you called out to her? She had to be in the house, but what was that dreaded dripping sound.It was driving you insane. Your heart stammering in your chest and for some reason, the atmosphere around you seemed to grow malice and not so comforting anymore.

   Finally approaching the kitchen, the sound was louder. You knew you had found the problem. “Auntie, are yo-,”

   If it was possible, all reality stopped. There was your aunt, laying on the cold, porcelain tiled floor. Blood dripped from her mouth, her wrists looking as if they were burnt and bruised, like as if they were electrified, her eyes wide open only symbolize the one thing you hated to admit to. Something you hadn’t seen since your mother had passed. Your aunt was dead. Though the question was how? But what really caught your attention was the carving in her flesh, looking at her wrists more, you took note that there was an inscription on the surface of her skin.

   'BEN'. It read.

   What could that have meant? It seemed mysterious, but then it clicked. Realization hit you rather fast knowing you had seen that name before. The same name you saw carved into the wall of your living room last night. Whatever you saw last night wasn't an illusion of insanity, it was real; dreaded reality. Though at the moment, worrying about your experience last night wasn't that important, there were other matters to handle.

   A piercing scream and cry escaped your lips as you looked at her lifeless carcass, almost wanting to gag and wretch at the sight that laid before you. The smell of blood filling your nostrils as they flared in disgust. A feeling of feeling faint hit you, your vision seeming to blur as your breathing became jittery. No words escaped your lips, and it felt like you were out of words; completely speechless.

   At the moment, you weren't sure what to say, but one mainstream idea came to mind. Call 911. Running into the living room, your shaky fingers gripping hold of the house phone as you hesitantly punched in the number on the keypad. Quickly putting the phone up to your ear, the only thing you heard was the phone ringing and trying to connect to the emergency. When you thought all hope was lost, someone finally answered.

   "You have reached 911. What is your emergency?"

   Your breath hitched in panic at the words said over the phone and you weren't sure even if you could say anything. "H-help?! M-my aunt n-needs-,"

   "Miss, is everything alright?"

   Sooner than later, tears leaked from your eyes. You honestly felt so confused about this whole horrid situation. "No!"

   "Can you please tell me what happened?"

   "I-I came home f-from school and found m-y aunt dead in kitchen." You honestly hated re-stating the whole story, but they needed to know the story for a valid alibi of approval.

   "Alright miss, where do you live? So I can send the authorities and help."

   "I live at [Insert your home address here]. P-please do it fast, we need help!" You begged, tear rolling down your flustered cheeks.

   "Help is on the way, miss. Just calm down and everything will be fine."

   "Th-thank you." Pulling the phone away from your ear you hung up. Calling your father was rather pointless since he wouldn't answer and he didn't want to be disturbed. So you weren't entirely sure on what to do there? Unwanted thoughts of horror devoured your forever rational mind, but what could you possibly think at the moment? You knew that seeing your aunt's dead body would never leave you the same. It was for certain that you'd have nightmares about this life-changing event, but what exactly killed her?

   An awkward expression of fear twisted on your features, could it have possibly been that 'thing' you encountered last night? If it was, then you were doomed, extremely at that. Was there a way out of it all if that theory was correct? There had to be, but if it was fate, you knew that your fate was something that you couldn't escape, unfortunately at that anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: Damn, it's really getting crazy, huh? Well, this is not even the beginning of how insane this story will be. I'm taking this story to a new level in writing and events, and I'm honored to have Crystal and Storm aboard with me on this. Anyways, leave your thoughts, and thank you for all the hearts on this story, it hasn't even been a week that it's been up. - Phoenix Skellington


	5. ♧ Chapter 4 ♧

   There she laid lifeless. The stillness of her corpse causing goosebumps to rise on the surface of your flesh as a stray shiver erupted up your spine. If it was possible, your eyes were wider than the headlights of a car, your heart stammering in fright as it hammered in your fragile chest. You didn’t like the look of what you were seeing in front of you, not at all, but at the same time, you just had to look. Like as if it was impossible to stop staring at body.

   At the moment, you couldn’t believe what you were seeing. Your aunt was dead, but you still kept questioning on who killed her, and why? Why was that name on her wrist? So many questions made your head spin, but you knew that if you kept over thinking about it all, it would only make you more stressed out than you already were.

   The answer would come soon, hopefully soon enough before something bad happened, or worse in this supposed case since this unexpected event occurred today. Knowing your father would be upset if you didn’t tell him what happened, you decided to call him anyways. Reaching out to the house phone again, you dialed his number. Your jittery, delicate fingers pressing the numbers as you dialed his number.

   Putting the phone up to your ear, all you heard was the endless ringing a phone would usually make when you wanted to reach someone. His answer box finally came into notice, and you knew it would. You knew it was pointless calling him, that was for sure, but at least you tried. Silence pierced the room, and knowing there was a dead body lying around, only made it more eerie. Sighing deeply, with tears stinging your eyes, you weren’t sure what to think, but the sound of the doorbell ringing caught your undivided attention.

   Before you even had a chance to answer it, the help you called for came barging in. Talk about rude, but in an emergency, no one was safe. A group of medical assistance made their way towards you. Not wanting to say anything, you just pointed your finger in the direction of the body. They got the message and went over to go examine the dead corpse. Muttering and constant talking lingering in the room. It really was annoying to hear.

   Detectives came in, taking samples of DNA and the blood that dripped on the cold tiles. The medical assistants carried the body and laid it on a gurney, securely strapping it, as they rolled it outside the front door and into the ambulance. Officers came in a short while after, discussing a few things with the detectives before finally focusing their attention on you.

   What looked like the sheriff of town, he came towards you, a look of determination in his eyes as he clutched a small note pad in his hand, the clicking of a pen as he took cautious notes on small object.

   “Miss, I need to ask you a few questions.”

   Not wanting to say anything, you simply obliged, “It’s been a long day.”

   “Yes I know, but I just need to know a few facts about what happened so this case can be taken into justice.”

   Giving in, you sighed deeply. “Proceed.”

   “Very well then. You say that when you arrived home you found her dead, correct?”

   “Yes.” You implied, trying to be polite, somewhat at that. Truth be told, you just wanted everyone to leave.

   “Is there anything suspicious that you saw? Anything at all, it might give us a better advantage at solving the case.”

   Wanting to make a smart remark towards him, you decided not to since you’d probably end up in trouble. “No, nothing at all.”

   “The detectives found one thing rather strange though. On her wrist was what seemed like a fresh carving into her skin, do you know if she did it on herself? They say she must have died from electric shock, but since we don’t know who killed her, the case is homicidal for now.”

   After what seemed like a long lecture and sentence he gave you, you simply shook your head in defiance, “No sheriff, I don’t have anything to say. I don’t know anything. I just did what any normal person would do in an emergency.”

   “Well you called the right people. Is she your guardian?” He asked, writing down a few more facts on his notepad.

   Being obscene as you were, you answered sincerely, “No, she was just coming over to take care of me for the night.”

   “Then who do you live with, child?”

   “My dad.”

   The sheriff seemed to grow puzzled for a mere minute. Thoughts coursing through his mind as he curiously asked, “Does your father know anything about this?”

   Wanting to tell him a yes, you decided to tell him the stretching truth, “No. I’ve tried calling him, but he doesn’t answer his phone.”

   “He must know, the sooner the better. Keep trying until you reach him. Well, it’s time for me and the rest of the crew to leave. If there is anymore evidence that you find, don’t hesitate to let us know.”

   You smiled sincerely, just wanting them to leave, “Will do.”

   A small smile appeared on the sheriff’s lips as he nodded at your remark. Quickly walking out the front door with a few more crew members. They shut it loudly, the sound reverberating off the walls as you walked towards the door, in an attempt to look out through the small door-side window to see if they had left. Question answered, they did.

   Sighing deeply, you weren't sure what to do? How were you going to tell your dad? What would he do, or even say? But as the sheriff said, you had to tell him no matter how hard it was, extremely at that.

~ Hours Later ~

   It was near midnight, and still no sight of your dad. You honestly thought he was kidding when he said he was coming late, but now, you knew you misjudged his judgement. Your small figure awaited his presence patiently as you sat on the couch of the living room, the front door being directly in your direction. It was quiet, too quiet, but it's not like you minded.

   For the past few hours, you had nothing but misery in your mind. Knowing your aunt was dead was excruciating, a sheer guilt tugging inside you and just wanting to spill the murderous news to your father.

   Without further ado, the moment finally arrived. A key inserting into the lock caught your attention, quickly allowing you to snap your head up. Your heart and blood proliferating knowing your father would be in any minute. Just as predicted, the front door swung open, revealing your father's figure in the doorway as he stepped inside, genuinely shutting the door behind him.

   It was time. Time to tell the shocking news. Stand up from the couch, you made your way towards him.

   "Dad-,"

   "Oh sweetheart, I still see you're up. You really didn't need to wait for me." He stopped you, quickly wrapping you in a warm hug. This was probably the best you had felt in the past few hours.

   After what seemed like forever, your father finally asked, "So where's your aunt? Did she leave already?"

   You hesitantly gulp the saliva that was gathered in your parched throat, but it was time to let him know. Pulling away from the embrace he had you in, you started, "Um dad?"

   "Yes?"

   "I-i have to tell you something."

   Cocking his head to the side, "In a bit, I just got home and I need a breather." He made his way into the kitchen, possibly wanting something to drink to soothe his tenacious tension. Anymore, you weren't sure if you wanted to tell him. Filling a glass full of water from a nearby pitcher, he held it up to his lips, chugging the liquid down in heavy gulps.

   A frown twisted on your lips, it felt like each gulp went by too fast. After what felt.like an eternity. "Dad, I wanna talk now."

   Most of the time, you wouldn't dare try to contradict him, but this was a family matter. His eyes grew wide at what you said as he pulled the glass away from his lips, roughly setting it down on the counter. "Ok, but whatever it is, I'm sure it's fine."

   You scoffed silently and muttered under your soft breath, "Hm? Wish I could say the same."

   "What?" You father questioned, rather quickly at that. Silence. Not a word was uttered. "Y/N, what is this about?"

   Not knowing what to say, and almost about to burst into tears since your eyes and emotions were on the verge too, you spoke, "Auntie."

   Your father slouched against the counter, looking amused at your lack of communication as his eyes narrowed into a glare. "Auntie what?"

   If it was possible, you could see the blood in his vein boiling. He seemed pissed, but you not giving him an answer only made it worse. "Damn it!" He was starting to lose it. "What-,"

   "She's dead!" You croaked, your breath suddenly becoming heavy as a stray tear slid down your cheek. Your father's eyes grew wide on what you said. Like as if he had been hit by something, or really the dreaded wall of horrid reality.

   Silence lingered as you heard him crack his knuckles, almost turning a different shade of a skin tone on his hand. A sound of glass breaking made your heart stammer more in your chest, the little shards scattering all over the kitchen floor as menacing gleam reflected in your father’s bloodshot eyes. He was vexed. He came towards you, vigorously snapping, "How?!"

   If your mouth was once out of words, it was way worse now. "I-I came and f-found her dead. I-I called 911 and they said th-that it was homicidal. I tried-,"

   You were caught off guard when you felt a blow on your face. A stinging sensation lingering on the surface of your exposed cheek. Realization hit you rather fast knowing that your own father just backhanded you. Did he seriously just hit you?

   "Why didn't you call me?!" He gritted through his clenched teeth. You unresponsiveness was pissing him off, the veins in his neck being exposed and fuming with anger. "Tell me already you little-,"

   "I tried calling you and you didn't answer!" You yelped, feeling hopeless. At this point, tears were streaming down your face. You honestly wished your mom was here, she was always able to calm your father down, but the last thing you ever expected was for him to hit you.

   You face was sent to the right, the impact of this hit was excruciating, your face hurting more in the pain he was inflicting on you. He was actually hitting his own daughter. "I have no missed calls from you on my damn phone, you little fucking liar!"

   "I-I-," you couldn't speak, it was like something was constricting your jaw from moving.

   "To hell with you! Go to your room and stay there you damn spawn!" He roared menacingly. Anymore, you didn't want to be near him. You took off running down the hall, tears streaming down your face as you sobbed quietly, finally making it into your room and closing the door behind you, quickly locking it and breathing heavily as more tears rolled down your red, puffy cheeks.

   No missed calls? That was impossible, you had called him various times, how could it not show up on his phone? At the moment, you felt drained and useless. You weren't a liar and betrayal wasn't in your veins to begin with.

   Promenading over to your bed side table, you curled your fingers around an old picture frame. Your strained hues examining the old picture behind the thin glass. There displayed a picture of your family, three special members. You, your father and the one person you wished was here to tell you everything was going to be alright, your comforting mother. You grieved dearly inside yourself, all you wanted was to have her back. She was the sunlight of the house, the person that brought everyone together, but now, now she was gone, gone forever.

   Sobbing a bit more under your breath, you glued your eyes tighter on the picture you held in your hands. It was over, anymore, you just wanted to run away from it all. This hell on earth, you just wanted to die, but you knew that would be too easy of a way out. It foolish to do such an action like that anyways.

   Your sadness and despairful crying didn’t seem to ease, thinking you were alone in your room, you most certainly weren’t. A sudden presence lingered in your small room, like as if something had changed. You for one knew it wasn’t normal, extremely at that. Goosebumps rose on the surface of your skin as the hairs on the back of your neck prickled upwards when you heard a voice hiss in the background, the voice sounding dark and malice.

   “I have to admit, watching you cry, really turns me on, babe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: Hey guys, well we bothered to update again. So what did you guys think of the chapter, pretty shocking huh? Well, this isn't the hell you're going to go through already in the story, it's only the start. Ahaha. Well, leave your thoughts. - Phoenix Skellington c:


	6. ♧ Chapter 5 ♧

   Those words echoed in your forever rational mind over and over. If your mind was a broken record, then that was obviously the reason why that was happening. You felt scared, terror stricken. The picture you held, reluctantly fell out of your hands as it hit the ground, your shaking fingers couldn’t even grasp it since you were so startled. Turning on your heal, you literally almost screamed at the sight in front of you, slightly taking a step back only to realize you backed into the bedside table since you were so freaked out, surprisingly, nothing fell off of it. You turned to see something that you never thought was even real. A boy. No, it wasn’t an ordinary one. He seemed to resemble an elf, but a rather abnormal one.

   Blonde hair framed his pale complexion, along with his forest green elf hat he wore on his head. The lad must have really liked the color green since he was literally wearing an elf-like suit the exact same shade of his hat. Brown and yet worn combats on his feet that looked rather lifeless. What caught really off guard was his face, it resembled something out of a complete horror movie.

   His eyes looked revolting, they looked like as if they were crying blood, being completely black with small red irises in the middle of them. A stray line of laceration leaking from the side of his lips as it dripped down his neck. His hands having blood stains on them, along with some splattered on his clothes and torso area. If it was shocking enough, you actually thought he was attractive under all that sadistic psychoticness.

   Wanting to do something, or even protest against your forcefull will, you simply couldn’t. You were completely speechless, and not even sure on what to do? What could this ‘thing’ possibly do, what was he capable of anyways?

   Fear danced in your eyes as your heart pounded in your chest at a speed you never thought was possible, but anymore, what wasn’t possible. The demented male smirked devilishly at how you were eyeing him, a small giggle escaping his lips as he approached your small figure, rather slowly at that - like the way a predator would approach it’s doomed prey before devouring it ruthlessly. Aghast, you only seemed to tempt his aura more as it become more placid, more maniacal than before.

   “Wh-who are you?” Had you really just asked that?

   The clad green lad chuckled in a delighted tone, he just loved all the fear he was giving you. “Someone.”

   A frown twisted on your pale lips, was he seriously acting smart? You rolled your eyes, suddenly feeling not so scared of the being in your secluded room. “Hm? A little smartass aren’t you?”

   Through being rude towards him, you honestly didn’t care. You were going through a lot, and the last thing you wanted to deal with was with someone like him. The infamous glitch grinned at the remark you had given him. If there was one thing he knew, he craved the feeling of annoying someone to the brink of insanity. It just tugged within him to do such degrading actions.

   “You know, you sure are cute when you’re nice.”

   Knowing he wanted to play games, you decided to play along, “Oh really? Well what am I when I’m not nice?”

   “Hot as fuck.”

   Your eyes widened at his words. Talk about a major flirt. You honestly never expected such a remark from anybody, especially from a stranger. “Y-you-,” you stuttered, not knowing what to say next.

   “Oh speechless I see, but I know you find me irresistible.” He cooed maliciously, his voice having a glitchy tone to it.

   At this point, you were seriously growing annoyed by him, but of course it was unknown to you that that was his goal. Goal achieved then. “Ugh, as if.” You snorted, wanting him to leave you alone, but knowing guys with this personality, that wasn’t bound to happen in your unfortunate state. “Look, I don’t know who the hell you are, but do me a favor and leave.”

   The mentioned male scoffed and laughed under his breath based on what you said, it was just attractive music to his ears to hear such requests from mere mortals. “Say it again.”

   You germinated confused at what he stated. “W-what?”

   “Tell me to leave, it’s just music to my ears.”

   Your lips slightly open an attempt to say something against him, and after what seemed like a while, you finally protested. “You’re annoying, you know that.”

   “Mmm, tell me more, babe. It just makes me more intrigued.” Before you could say anything more, in a green flash, the glitch appeared right in front of you, his face being extremely close to yours as his warm breath lingered on your exposed facade. Flinching in panic knowing he was too close, you connected with your hand to his chest, slightly pushing him away from you.

   “Get away from me.” You spat, your voice venomous against the male in front of you, through once feeling powerful against him, you whimpered a bit when you found that you back hit the bedside table. Extending on of his arms, he leaned against the wall, peering down at your face that was disguised by your veil of H/C hair.

   At least he wasn’t exactly the tall type of guy, as he was just a few inches taller than you. His disturbed aura dawning on your small being rather quickly as he looked at your attractive face. You for one disliked him. You didn’t know who he was, or what he even desired to have.

   Minutes passed on what felt like hours, and you both just remained in that position. Remaining quiet as he just examined you. You weren’t sure whether to move or just stay put. Not wanting to look up at his face since your gaze was boring into the ground below your feet, you looked up only to see that he wasn’t staring at your face anymore, he was staring down at your small chest, attempting to look down your shirt as his gaze traveled closer to see within you.

   Out of rage and seeing how he was looking at you, you lifted up your hand in an attempt to slap his face, but before you could achieve that goal, he grabbed your hand, stopping you from hitting him, and since he was a glitch, his touch on your skin sent a few shocks of electricity in you, shocking you, as he gripped your wrist, rather tightly at that. You physically grimaced at the pain he gave you, literally gritting your teeth. He grinned on how he got such a reaction out of you, but you honestly felt like cringing. It was degrading, and you felt like you were being a prostitute of anti-hate, or let alone his. How gross.

   “No need to go there babe, you just like to make things harder.” He hissed, a maniacal tune in his tone.

   His body pressed against yours, literally pinning you against the wall. You hated on how he was just touching you, but no matter how hard you tried, you just couldn’t seem to stop him, as crazy as that sounded. “You’re disgusting, get off of me.”

   “It’s called being horny.” His voice deep and darker as he leaned in closer to your face.

   If your eyes weren’t any wider than they were now, they’d probably be falling out of your sockets and head right now. “Y-you’re crazy.” You professed struggling against him and trying to escape his grasp, and it was obviously true that he was mad since he was doing such actions on you.

   “More like insane, babe.” He giggled awkwardly.

   “I don’t care!” You snapped, anger gripping you in it’s reins as you shook violently against him. “Now let me go.”

   “Aw why? I mean we could do it right here if you really want.” He smirked, pushing you harder into the wall, a small gasp escaping your ajar lips. As perverted as that remark was, you were used to it already, and you hated to admit it. You also knew that saying something against him was useless as well since he’d always come out on top with flirty remark. Sadly, you were defeated, or were you?

   Looking down, you took notice that there was a gap between the both of you. This brought an ingenious idea to mind. Raising your knee up a bit, you connect your foot with his stomach, quickly pushing him away from you and sending him across the room, a few vascular feet away from you. You almost laughed at how funny it was to watch him land on the ground with a loud thud.

  “That’ll teach you not to touch me you damn pervert!” You extorted, a small laugh escaping your lips. You really felt in charge now, but was once thought as dominant and powerful, it sadly wasn’t. His tall silhouette stood up, fuming anger in his blood crying eyes. “I couldn’t give two flying fucks, it was all worth it, babe.”

   Knowing he was going to do something and not give up, you sprinted towards the door. Through attempting to grip the knob, a callous grip on your ankle prevented that life-escaping action. Your body carelessly falling face first to the floor with a loud echo, an infuriated and yet testy goran escaping your lips at the hard impact hitting your fragile body. A few shocks entered your system causing you to flinch and kick your legs rebelliously at the glitch who was holding you down viciously.

   His body crawled on top of your, his shadow covering you and as ruthless as he was, he carelessly sat on your legs and pinned your wrists down by your sides, preventing you from moving, not even caring if he was invading your privacy, but that was discovered when he first broke into your room. The main question to you was ‘what does this guy want’?

   “Seeing that you’re not cooperating with me, I’m gonna tear you apart!” He sneered, a vexed look in his red orbs as he gripped your wrists tighter, you swore that if he put any more pressure on them, he was going to shatter the bones within you. Thinking he wasn’t going to do anything, as always you were sadly mistaken. He shocked your wrists, the electricity making your body flinch underneath him as adrenaline coursed through your veins, your heart suddenly beating at a fast speed as you yelped beneath him.

   “Damn it! S-stop it, that fucking hurts.”

   He grinned venomously at your reaction towards him hurting you, more blood leaking from the corner of his mouth exposing his sharp, fang-like teeth. If there was one thing he knew, he loved seeing his victims in pain. How deranged of him to say the very least. The glitch would have proceeded further with shocking you, but killing you would have been too easy and satisfying for himself, so he stopped. Your breathing was uneven, heavy pants escaping your lips as you shut your eyes, not wanting or bothering to look at him.

   “I can only imagine,” he giggled, the bastard obviously knew it hurt on a victim, but he couldn’t help but crave the feeling of inflicting pain on people, as sick as that sounded. He leaned into your face, you felt petrified and for a second, you thought he was going to kiss you. Leaning in a bit more, he traveled down to your ear, his blonde hair tickling your neck as you shook against his cold touch.

   “I want to kill you so bad, if you tempt me, I won’t hesitate to. Either you be cooperative with what the hell I want, or it will get fucked, understand?!” He snapped in your ear, his warm breath being exposed on your neck, making you feel disgusted. “I’ll strap you down, tie you up and torture you until you can’t take it anymore. You have my promise on that, even if it takes forever,” he whispered, a small giggle escaping his lips, “but I’ll break you.”

   You couldn’t say anything, you were out of breaths, out of words and screams. Nothing could be said, not a word. Thinking he would try something else, the only thing you heard was silence, and anymore, you hated him. You were on his list of targets, and you weren’t sure what he wanted? He was insane yes, but what could he possibly want from you? The glitch shifted and got off of you, going to what seemed to be your laptop that laid on your desk.

   Painfully and weakly, you hauled up to see him messing with the virtual screen. His hand hovering over it to reveal a portal to what looked like a room. Turning his gaze to you, you simply laid there emotionless and said nothing. You actually decided to cooperate once with him.

   “Don’t think that it’s over for you, Y/N. This game is only over when I say it's over. I’ll be back and by the way, the name’s BEN. BEN Drowned. The crazy glitch that’s gonna make you lose your mind like he did.” Putting his hand in the screen, he vanished into the so-called portal, finally leaving your presence and room.

   BEN? That name rang a bell and almost in an instant, it was like a light bulb snapped above your head. The same name on the wall and on your aunt’s wrist. Unfortunate realization hit you like a slap in the face. He was the one making you feel paranoid about everything along with the upsetting fact that he was the one that had eliminated your aunt.

   Fear etched across your features, but at the same time you wanted revenge on him. Who was he to simply just come in your life and ruin it, that’s what he wanted and you weren’t willing to have it. Deep down, you were hoping he wasn’t going to come back, but of course, with him being selfish, you knew he was bound to. In all the pain you were in, you had to stop his murderous ways and plans.

   Standing up in the sheer pain that was still in your system, you made your way towards your laptop, and with a slamming gesture, you closed the lid and made your way towards the bedside table, a look of determination in your eyes to stop his evil plot of getting his ways. Reaching for your phone, you turned it off, still leaving it to charge.

   There was no way you were going to allow this ‘BEN’ to win, that was for a sure. He was going to ruin your life and he had seriously crossed the line by killing your aunt, along with scaring you half to death. A small smirk twisted on your lips to go against him and win at this game he wanted to supposedly play with you. Clearly, he was messing with the wrong person this time. He obviously had no idea what you were capable of, but then again, it’s not like you knew what he was eligible of either.

   “Payback is a bitch, I hope you know that BEN Drowned.” You said aloud, your eyes narrowing into rancorous glare, you weren’t going to let him get away with messing with you, but deep down, you were honestly scared, who knew, maybe through all this fighting, it might just lead to your tragic death?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: Hello my minions, another update. So what did you guys think of this chapter? And is it just me, or is BEN perverted or what? Well, leave your thoughts. Until chapter six. - Phoenix Skellington


	7. ♧ Chapter 6 ♧

~ The Next Day; After School; 3:00 PM ~

   Weary. Your vision felt blurred as you continued to walk, your footsteps echoing off the concrete ground, making predicus like sounds, whilst you felt faint like. If you honestly thought yesterday was strange through meeting an immortal glitch, today was even weirder. Ringing. Endless ringing echoed in your ears, and it wouldn’t end.

   It went on all day at school and anymore, you had an immense headache pulsating behind your hues. An irritated groan escaped your ajar lips, it wouldn’t go away even if you threw a fit. How rebellious of it to do that. You had had headaches before, but never like this, and the ringing was a different case.

   It was making you insane. Well, not exactly like a deranged killer, but anymore, why not take your anger out on someone since you felt so terrible. Through feeling faint, you knew you couldn’t let it stop you. Picking up your pace, you finally made it to the driveway of your house. A sigh of relief running through you knowing you were at your humble domain. It had been a rather stressful day for you, so all you wanted was to get inside and get some rest since you felt so sick.

   Memories from last night resurfaced into your forever rational mind and you honestly wish they hadn’t. Not only was your aunt murdered yesterday, but how your father lashed out on you was rather demented. He had never done something like that before, especially to his own daughter. No, he wasn’t drunk or high, you obviously figured he was just mad and flabbergasted by the whole event, but still, there was no need to go that far, or was there a reason to do so?

   Though you didn’t care, you just felt hurt inside. Your own father actually hitting you was something you’d never thought would happen. Forgiven he was deep down inside you, and as much as you wanted to confront him about it, you decided that it was in time’s hands and that he would come to you, eventually at that anyways. You honestly didn’t consider forgiving your dad a problem, the real problem was BEN.

   He was the cause of it all. All the chaos and hell in your house at the moment. If he hadn’t of found you as an unfortunate victim, your life wouldn’t be the way it is right now. You weren’t sure if you could stop his evil ways, and as much as you wanted to, you most likely couldn’t. Talk about a major conflict in your over lifespan.

   Taking in a deep breath, you stepped onto the front porch, and went to the door, inserting the key into the lock and pulling it out. With it being unlocked, you gripped the knob and pushed the door open, quickly walking inside, and swiftly closing the door behind you. Your E/C orbs feeling strained and heavy as you slowly walked through the short corridor to your room.

   The coldness of the temperature in your house causing goosebumps to rise on the surface of your soft flesh as a small sigh escaped your lips. You were tired and just stressed out by everything. All you wanted was to sleep, nothing else invalid. Reaching the door of your room, you extended a delicate and shaky hand, your fingernails imprinting the small object, gingerly twisting it and pushing the door open.

   You muttered a few curses under your breath as you walked into your humble abode.

   Queasy.

   Ailing.

   Indisposed.

   You basically felt unwell, that’s all it was. Dropping your heavy backpack from your shoulder, you carelessly tossed dropped it to the ground. The text books hitting the ground with a loud as an infuriated groan escaped your lips. Your headache and the ringing wasn’t getting any better. Reaching into the pocket of your pants, your fingers curled around your small phone, pulling it out and plugging it into the chord that was neatly plugged into the outlet of the wall.

   The ringing still lingered. It was driving you mad. “Fuck this.” You commented aloud, an aggravated tone in your voice.

   “Damn, you sure are cranky today.” A voice caught you off guard, but it was one you had come in contact with before. You knew who it was, you weren’t stupid. Snapping your head back, you turned to see the annoying glitch standing by your laptop, the one you could have sworn you closed last night before going to bed. How did he even get in your room without any technical portal?

   “Then so be it!” You snapped viciously, in a tone you barely recognize yourself. You just wanted to be alone.

   “What’s wrong with you? Are you on your period or something?” BEN questioned. Had he seriously just asked that?

   A frown twisted on your lips at that remark, but knowing how perverted he was, that impetuous sentence was considered ‘normal’ now. “Shut up and no!”

   The mentioned male cocked his head to the side, a small smirk appearing on his lifeless lips as a few strands of his dangerously blonde hair fell to his face. “You know, your attitude really intrigues me.”

   “Mhm, and your ego is maniacal.” You snarled. How rude, but you just wanted him off your back. You were in no mood to deal with him right now, but it’s not like you ever wanted to.

   “Thanks, I’ve been told.” BEN grinned. He had seriously fallen deep into his mind to think that. No where else to go but down, he had no way out of his deranged madness.

   “That wasn’t a compliment.” You stated, your voice stern. It was never intended to be a compliment to him.

   “I think you’re being sarcastic.” He quickly remarked, a small giggle escaping his lips as he leaned his back against the desk, a look of disturbed delight on his face. Talk about a mental misconception, this lad was far too deep into his head. Too hard to believe.

   His words were pissing you off, making your headache worsen within you as the ringing stung your ears more. Possibly worse than before. Being on the verge of fainting, you spat, “And you’re not? Whatever, I don’t have time for this shit.” The last thing you want to do was look weak in front of him, but thinking he was stupid, he indeedly wasn’t.

   “How do you feel?” The glitch looked amused by your tiring actions.

   You shrugged your shoulders in defeat, but decided to be sarcastic. “Normal. How should I feel?”

   “That look in your eyes tells me something.” He paused, slowly coming towards you. “Tell me, Y/N, do you feel dizzy?”

   A look of confusion contorted on your features at what he said, your eyebrows furrowing in deadly curiosity. “Yeah.”

   “Any ringing in your ears?” He grinned as laceration escaped from the side of his lips, dripping down his neck. Oh, how he craved that feeling.

   “Yeah?” You were growing freaked out now. How could he know that?

   The glitch thought for a while. His thumb and index fingers gripping his chin as he thought consciously, but of course no rational thinking was in him. After what seemed like eternity he finally spoke up. “Hm? Seems you’re being stalked by Slenderman.”

   “Slenderwho-,”

   “Slenderman,” he corrected, a look of inflammation on his features, “Ugh, he really needs to learn to stay out of my business.” He turned his back to you, stalking over to your desk. Again going to the laptop, he opened the lid, his fingers skimming over the screen. Through seeing the same portal as before, you knew he was up to something, but was he leaving, he hadn’t even been here that long. Other plans must have been on his mind. He craned his head over to your figure that stood near the bed, a look of confusion on your face as you stared at what he was doing.

   “I’ll be back. And oh, if you thought that closing the lid to your laptop, or turning your phone off was going to keep me away, you’re fucking wrong. Remember when I said that if you didn’t cooperate, things would get fucked? Well here’s your punishment to pay you bitch!” Before you even had a chance to defend yourself against him, or anything he was capable of, electricity pulsed through his fingers as it shot out of his fingertips. The shocks went and aimed towards you and before you could make a run for it, they zapped you.

   A scream of agony escaped your lips as you plummeted to the ground, your body coming into contact with the floorboards as a few hair strands fell to your face, and thinking he went easy, he sadly didn’t. Your vision became blurry as you felt the ground beneath you, he only made you feel worse through all the pain he had just given and inflicted on you.

   “Now that ought to teach you not to mess with me. You’d be shocked on what the hell I’m capable of, and if you really want to know, consider yourself dead.” BEN bitterly stated, finally reaching into the screen and leaving you in sheer pain. You groaned and heavily breathed as you squeezed your eyes shut and gritted your teeth. The pain was insane.

   Your vision blurred as your heart profilated at a fast speed, and thinking you would get better, you sadly didn’t. The world was starting to fade, everything was becoming like wonderland and an unknown world. You weren’t sure what was happening, but sooner than later, you passed out, your body laying sprawled on the ground with no sense of life within you. Was this the end of you and your sorry life?


	8. ♧ Chapter 7 ♧

BEN Drowned had no words, except maniacal anger towards his other peers and killers he lived with. The expression on his pale complexion on emphasized his insanity, let alone the hurt inside of him from his drowning past. He dreaded every minute he thought of his past, it would torture the glitch endlessly, and sometimes, it would get the better of him. Clearly, he hadn’t been able to move on from it, but to be honest, who could blame him. He hated his fate, on how it led him to this, the person he didn't intend to be, but right now, he was in no mood to get upset by his past reflection.

 

   He questioned on why someone else was stalking you, let alone the person who was the head of the mansion - Slenderman. Why was he flouncing around with you anyways? It’s not like he was the problem that wouldn’t stop bothering you. BEN didn’t approve of anyone else touching you but him. That only showed his possessive side, which just highlighted his insanity. Creeping through his room, he outstretched a hand and grasped the cold, brass knob that was attached to the closed door. If there was one thing BEN loved was privacy, being alone in his somewhat humble abode. He hated intruders, or mostly people who came into his room without knocking. How rude of them to do so anyways.

 

   Approaching himself closer to the hallway that awaited him, he gingerly scraped the knob with his nails and yanked the door open, and if it was possible, he could have ripped the door off its hinges and rip it to shreds since he was pissed. This had gone to a new level since he had set his eyes on you as a victim. Sure, BEN was alright with someone else killing his victims sometimes, or even hurt them, but you, he felt different towards it. Only he was allowed to hurt you. Him an only him and that was final.

 

   Stepping into the hall, he stormed down it, a look of rage in his bloodshot eyes. He knew exactly where Slender was, and through knowing him well, he figured he was outside since he was more of the outdoors type of person. Right now, BEN didn’t want to deal with anyone besides Slender, but of course, nothing ever went his late when he was around the others, that’s why he preferred being alone most of the time.

 

   The halls were dark and damasked, a few dim lit lights illuminating some of the building as he made his way to the exit of the narrow corridor. Walking through the living room, he saw a few Creepypasta’s lay down on the couches in darkness, but it’s not like there were lights in this place. BEN just said nothing to any of them, and excluded them out, like as if they weren’t there. He obviously wasn’t in any mood to talk to any of them, not right now anyways.

 

   “Hey BEN, I’ve heard you’re getting insaner b-by the minute lately. What’s up w-with that, are you on your man-period or something?”

 

   Snapping his head back in rage, he wasn’t stupid enough who’s obnoxious voice that was. His gaze traveling to a twitching male that flundered with his gloves, his orange goggles highlighting his complexion as his chestnut brown hair framed his face.

 

   BEN frowned at what the male said, his eyes furrowing into a glare of hatred. “Oh go tork something, Toby.”

 

   “Hm? That’s still not answer my q-question. Who’s your victim?”

 

   It was like as BEN had been stabbed in the heart at Toby’s question, there was no way he was going to give out any information about you. Only he was allowed to torture you.

 

   “None of your business you ticcing piece of shit.” The glitch started to walk away, not wanting to hear any of this nonsense.

 

   “A girl I’m g-guessing.” Toby intrigued, a small giggle escaping his lips.

 

   If there was one thing Toby knew was how to get on people’s nerves, especially BEN’s. Now he had seriously crossed the line. Provoking a beast was one thing, but provoking BEN was completely different thing. He was polite and somewhat legit, but when angered, it was probably best if you didn’t go to that stage, especially on a victim.

 

   “So what if it is!” The clad green glitch sneered, his tone acrimonious.

 

   “Interesting.” Toby had seriously started the fire, with no possible way to put it out. “How a-about if I find this girl and kill h-her for you since you haven’t been able to.”

 

   “And what makes you think I can’t kill her?”

 

   The male twitched as he smirked infamously. “Hm? It doesn’t s-seem like you can. I might as well kill h-her for you because you can’t handle it.”

 

   “You lay one finger on her, I swear I’ll-,” BEN stopped himself. What was he saying? His cold heart seemed to ache on what he was saying, like as if something tender had hit him. Was he genuinely starting to have feelings for you, or was he acting like the possessive culprit he was with you. Every Creepypasta knew it was against the rules to become too obsessed with someone or something, especially a victim, let alone something they were supposed to put an end to.

 

   BEN of course didn’t want to deal with that right now. He didn’t want to question, or over think it. Right now, he had something else to deal with it, and that was Slenderman. “Whatever, I don’t have time for this shit.”

 

   The glitch made his way toward the front door, whilst Toby sat there amused and yet intrigued by how obsessed BEN was with you, but it’s not like he actually cared, he just loved to get on his nerves and ambush him. Gripping the knob, and being ready to turn it to leave, Toby of course not done with annoying him.

 

   “I’ll find her, don’t think t-twice that I won’t.”

 

   BEN snapped his head back and gave him a glare of infamosity. “Try it, and see how far you get.” He seethed bitterly, yanking the front door open and closing it behind him. A slight breeze blowing past him as he stepped onto the mansion's front porch, going down the steps and into the woods that was coated in the cloak of fog. The sky looking distressed and somewhat tortured to rain soon.

 

   The wind dancing with the leaves on the branches as countless melodies were heard in the breezes. It seemed somewhat peaceful, and sooner than later it was bound to precipitate. BEN knew he had to get this done, and quick, the last thing he wanted to do was to get wet. Twigs snapped underneath his brown boots as his footsteps echoed sinisterly. A look of annoyance as more blood seeped from his orbs, tricking down to his cheeks. The laceration leaking from the side of his mouth as it rolled down his neck. He craved that feeling, relished it in to be precise.

 

   Toby's earlier assumptions were starting to get on his nerves. Sure, BEN was used to getting ambushed by everyone that lived in the mansion, but this time it's like as if it angered him to his insanity level. One thing he didn't approve of was Toby touching or harming you. He kept questioning on thing though. Why did he defend you? He hated to think of having feelings for you, he put reminding himself on killing you eventually and making you go mad, that was his initial thought and pleasure. Nothing more for you insufferable being.

 

   An intense ringing stung the insides of BEN's ears, his lips pursuing into a flat line as he let the sound fill his ears. He was used to it. To the lectures he got, the talks and all that sort of stuff. He knew he found Slender, and of course through knowing him well, he figured he was outdoors. Coming into the forest more, a thick atmosphere being gathered in the wilderness, he came into view of a tall, slender creature. His silhouette reflecting on the forest ground, being yet faded since there was no light today in these parts of the woods.

 

   BEN just stared at the featureless figure as he stayed still, like as if he was an illusion to the naked eye, also known as the human membrane, but of course to BEN he wasn’t. Silence stayed between the both of them, not a word being heard from either of them, and it’s not like BEN knew if he should start the conversation anyways.

 

   “I see you bothered to come and confront me?” The wise man said, after a long period of silence.

 

   “Cut it with that shit. What are you up to anyways?” The elf snapped, patience not being one of his best qualities. He just wanted to justify the point of why the slender creature was bothering you. Truth be asked, why was he?

 

   “Mm. Do you have any words for yourself at the moment?” Slender questioned, his voice polite, but still, it had that bitter tone in it. Disappointment.

 

   BEN cocked his head to, a look of amusement on his face. “no…….”

 

Slender was getting madder by the second and as he stalked towards BEN he was thinking of killing.


	9. ♧ Chapter 8 ♧

   Taciturnity surrounded the both of you, and truth be told, there was nothing to say to him. From the way he had treated you last night, what words could you say to him? The answer was simple, ignore him. It was what your mother used to do when she got in a fight with your father, so like mother, like daughter. Yes, you were more social than your mother, and you hated acting quiet around your father, but you seemed to dislike him. He had gone too far.

   The fatherly male said nothing, he had gotten your message across his mind when he saw that you didn’t even greet him at the door way. Inhaling a small sigh, you walked out of the living room, past him and down the corridor, your lips pursed into a flat line as you bit down on your bottom lip, trying to prevent yourself from saying anything you might regret.

   Reaching the doorway of your room, you traveled inside, silently closing the door behind you as you leaned your back against the door. Slouching down to the ground and pulling your small knees into your chest. The darkness of your room was vivid, but what did you expect, it was midnight and there were no lights on in your room. The moonlight seeping through the window and curtains as the luminous rays hit the mahogany floor boards. Your E/C orbs feeling heavy emotions in them as you continued to look out the window, examining the outside world.

   You yearned inside for freedom. Freedom away from here. An escape was what you needed, sometime away from it all, or from everything. An awkward and possibly absurd idea came to your mind based on what you could do to get away. You frenziedly comparsed with yourself on going out for the night. Explore the outdoors. Yes, you knew it was a stupid idea, but you had to get out, you couldn’t take it anymore here.

   A small smile twisted on your features knowing it could work. Your father was heading to bed, and calling it a night, you on the other hand were sneaking out for the first time. You were always known as a ‘good girl’, or also known as a ‘dirty pretty’, a picture perfect vanity to be exact. As of tonight, that perfect girl was going to be gone, it was time to grow up and be out on your own whenever you wanted to. You were literally sixteen, so you were adult enough to make your own decisions.

   Standing up from your sitting position, you made your way towards the window, your E/C orbs dilating as they cast sinister shadows across the dark secluded room. Finally reaching the window, you outstretched a delicate hand and gesture and unclasped the lock, pulling up the framed glass, red marks blistering your fingers since it had been a while that it had been open. A drastic wind blew past you as your hues twinkled in the moonlight and stars, the curtains blowing in the melody that was cast into your room.

   Breathing in a deep sigh, you hoisted yourself up a little bit and stuck out your legs, along with the rest of you until you were out your bedroom window. Luckily, your house was a one story and your bedroom was facing the front yard of the house, so it wasn’t that hard to leave. The last thing you needed to be careful was to not be caught, but knowing your father, he was probably already fast asleep by now. Shutting the window from the other side quietly, you manage to do it quicker than when you originally opened it. Talk about easy. Sneaking out was way easier and you never understood why teenagers made such a big deal about it. Such as saying that it was hard and a bunch of other nonsense.

   Looking around your yard, you looked around just in case anybody was watching you, the last thing you wanted was for someone to notice you. For sure they’d let your father know, and you didn’t want to deal with him. What your father didn’t know, wouldn’t hurt him. That was what you told yourself. Inhaling a deep sigh, you took a step forward, starting your journey to who knows where. Sadly, you couldn’t be gone for long, but it was midnight, the night was still young and you of course were too, it just matched and cooperated rather well; equally as a couple.

   Leaving your house as your footsteps echoed against the wet grass beneath your shoes, your piercing gaze peered up into the midnight blue sky, scattered with wondrous stars, numerous ones at that. You approached the stale and gritty concrete sidewalk, quietly walking down it with a rather cautious look in your eyes. Who knows what psychos are out this time of night.

   As you walked, you thought of many things, or mostly what your life was made of at the moment. Starting with BEN, he was the major problem. If he hadn't of killed your aunt, your father would have never lashed out in you like that. Overall all, the screw ups in your life right now all lead to him. You were in his sight, his meager little victim, the one he wanted to destroy and break carefully.

   One thing you questioned was what happened today, or really how you felt most of the daylight. The precise answer was terrible, but what did BEN mean by 'Slenderman'? He said that he was supposedly stalking you and that was the reason why you felt the way you did. Did that mean that BEN had 'friends' or were there other demented killers out there just like him. Sadly, this was no joke, and knowing how dangerous BEN was, you weren't sure if taking risks was a good idea anymore.

   Inhaling a deep sigh, and literally seeing your own breath depart your ajar lips, you kept walking, your gaze nailed to the ground, but you stopped in your tracks when you saw that there was no more concrete underneath you. Soil and bunched up mulch and leaves crunched beneath your shoes and you instantly realized that you had reached the end of the long neighborhood. A white fence bordered the community from what looked like a forest, let alone mysterious woods. Yellow yield signs glimmered in the sinister moonlight as they hung on the white border.

   Curiosity was a worse trait to have and you wondered on why you had never noticed this part of your neighborhood. Why would they just cut it off like that, and no one ever mentioned anything about woods around these parts. It was strange, an awkward aura surrounding the place, but that little annoying voice in your head kept telling you to go see what crept in the shadows of the hellistic looking woods. For some reason and as crazy as it sounded, you gave into what the voices told you, even though inside you kept screaming 'go back while you still have time'.

   Ignoring reality, you took a step forward and crossed the line that departed the community, making your way into the mysterious forest as your feet crunched leaves beneath them. Passing tree by tree, they all looked the same. Your E/C orbs glimmering in the onyx darkness, sadly, the trees didn't even show any sense of moonlight coming through the branches, the leaves were too many along with other tree parts, so that explained the whole setting and situation.

   It didn't seem like a bad place to be, maybe you just misjudged it, that was probably it. This place felt like a get away you could go to when you wanted to be alone. It's not like most people knew about it, let alone anyone. Through looking at your surroundings, it honestly looked all the same, except a bit darker. Realization hit you rather quickly knowing you had gone deep into the forest and unfortunately, you didn't know which to turn to leave.

   You mentally cursed to yourself, maybe coming here wasn't that much of a good idea, it's not like you left a trail behind you or something. Paranoia filled your mind, unwanted thoughts going through your mind of not finding your way out of this place. Silence was heard and the only thing you heard was your light breathing, but a twig snapping in the distance caught your undivided attention. Flinching in fear, you knew a twig couldn't snap on its own. A horrible realization dawned on you, you were not alone.

   Thinking all was lost and that it was bad already, it only got worse. You stopped all rational thinking when you felt a presence behind you, a heavy breath going down your neck to your shoulder. An eerie, let alone evil presence surrounding as the aura grew malice. Deranged. Maniacal.

   "Go. To. Sleep." A low menacing voice drawled. You were officially done for.


	10. ♧ Chapter 9 ♧

   The voice's words had you shaking in your place. Fear circling in your hues as you breathed in a deep sigh, biting down hard on your lower lip in apprehension. Now you knew coming here was a bad idea, and you hated to admit it, along with knowing that your conscience was right all along about these woods. No wonder why they were cut off from the community. The unknown freak behind you breathed heavily as every hair on your body stood, the small hairs on the back of your neck prickling upwards in an attempt as your neck dipped a little in the distance of space he gave you.

   You hesitantly gulped the saliva that was gathered in your parched throat, fear constricting you as your stiff limbs felt paralyzed in the presence the infamous male. Though you knew that if you stood where you were, you were probably going to die any second. That's what he obviously wanted and you weren't going to give into that since you were so rebellious. How confident for you.

   He of course knew you were going to make a run for it since you were moving your fingers in such a nervous way. Before you even had a chance to comprehend on what to do, a rough, charred hand clasped over your mouth, pulling you back into him, his chest and torso slinging with your back as you whimpered branch him. Ok, maybe this was the end.

   "Smart move, princess," he hissed, his voice rather dark and deranged in such a degrading manner. You struggled against him, this wasn't the way you wanted to die. It was foolish and simply like suicide if you just handed your life to him. In the wake of your stupidity, you did the only thing you could do. Without even thinking that you could anger him more and for fill his emptiness, you ruthlessly bit down on his hand, penetrating his flesh with your teeth.

   A maniacal growl escaped his lips as he retrieved his injured hand. It had hurt him so much that you had actually made him bleed. You definitely bit him hard, but what could you do, just hand yourself to him and become deceased. Running a few feet away from him, you expected him to run after you but instead, you turned to see him licking the wound you just gave him. He consumed his own blood while you just recoiled in disgust. How disturbing.

   Just when you thought BEN had strange features, this character must have taken the cake when it came to psychokinetics. In the little light shown in through the trees, he was in your full sight. Taking a chance to analyze him fully, you noticed that he was wearing rather lifeless attire - a loosely fitted off white hoodie, black skinnies that constricted his long, thin legs and satanic black combats at his feet.

   Sure, his clothing didn't speak much when it came to style, but what caught you really off guard was his face. His skin looked pale, but too much at that, as if it had been bleached. His eyes being ringed in what looked like eyeliner, but then you noticed that they seemed to never be closing. Realization hit you rather quickly knowing that he had burnt them off and those were just the distinguished remnants of them. His lips being burned to a dark shade of red and from the ends, extended a self inflicted smile, laceration oozing out from the cracks as it dripped and rolled down his neck. It was revolting to just look at.

   He snarled in an infamous manner, you knew what that meant. Not even taking a chance to spare to examine him, you turned on your heel and took off running. Your heart pounding in your chest as you ran at a pace you never had done before. No, you weren’t a fast runner, but since it was for your life, you’d run over anyone that was in your way.

   Extreme curses escaped his mouth, as he ran after you. Sadly, you were in his sight, and that wasn’t a very good thing. You didn’t even know where you were going, you just kept running in darkness and no you weren’t exactly the type of person to ‘see well’ in the dark. Knowing he was bound to catch you, you just kept running and simply hoping that you’d find the way out of this place. The last thing you wanted was your life to end. Sure it wasn’t that great at the moment, but why die? It wasn’t worth it that much.

   “You can fucking run, but you can’t fucking hide little girl!”

   Oh how badly you wanted to stop and take a moment to breathe, but you kept running. Your side felt like as if it had been shot and stabbed various times as leaves and twigs crunched beneath you. Your vision being blurred as your heart stammered more in your chest. Anymore, you were sick of running, and you felt as if you were slowing down. Picking up your pace a bit more, you just kept on treading your way as you clutched your side in the sheer pain that shot through your frail body. If it was possible, you felt undead as you ran since you were so out of breath.

   Thinking you weren’t going to find your way out like in those horror movies, you finally did. There it was. The same exact white fence you came from. Trapezing up the hill it laid upon, you managed to get your way to the top, your hands reaching for the road hazard fence as you ran passed it. Through being in your neighborhood again, you stopped as your feet hit the concrete. Anymore, you were on the verge of passing out. Footsteps rung in your ears, obviously the murderer hadn’t given up on killing you.

   His curses echoed in the distance as you stood there breathing heavily. Knowing he wasn’t going to give up on catching you, you painfully started to run again. You weren’t sure how much longer you could keep this up. How much longer until he caught you. Your footsteps reverberated off the sidewalk as you continued to run through the streets. All you wanted was to go home, that was a place where no one could hurt you.

   Never in your life did you expect that sneaking out could lead to this. Maybe teenagers your age were right about some of the consequences that lingered in the shadows or on the streets. Through making your way through the deserted streets, the tall street lights illuminating your small figure as you took a second to top. Looking back behind you, you took notice that he wasn’t running after you anymore.

   Huh? You questioned for a mere second, how could he have just let you go like that? He was bloodthirsty on any prey and victim of his, why would he just let you go? Maybe you lost him, but that was a good thing for your sake. Inhaling a deep sigh you continued to pant. The male had seriously made you run a little too much. Was he another one of BEN’s friends too. Seriously, what was up with that glitch having friends or knowing people, but they were just like him, so it made sense on how they knew each other.

   Home. Home was where you wanted to be right now. Taking a step forward, you started to walk again, your gaze being glued to the ground as your veil of hair disguised your attractive face. Aghast and thinking you had escaped the killer, you unfortunately did not. A voice hissing in the background caught your attention as you stopped dead in your tracks.

   “Thought you could escape me, eh? You must have the mind of a five year old to think that, doll.”

   Frozen. No, you didn’t want to turn and see who it was since you knew who it was. You were honestly fed up with running anymore, but with the little energy you had in you, you mustered up the ability, let alone courage and start to run again. Being weak as you were with all that running, you didn’t last long. His body slammed against yours, knocking your figure down on the hard concrete. A groan escaping your lips at the pain that plummeted through you. What was with you falling to the ground lately. First by BEN and now this culprit. How humiliating.

   Not even a chance to register what he was doing, you were already flipped on your back with him on top of you. His legs on either side of your waist as he ruthlessly pinned you to the ground. You sadly whimpered and struggled beneath him, a frown on your face as you gave him a glare of melancholy hatred.

   “No one runs away from me and get’s away with it!” He snapped, his lidless eyes turning bloodshot as he looked at you facade. He just loved how feared you were of him. Oh how he loved it.

   “Well, at least I tried, and I’m actually faster than you.” You dared to even say that. It tormented him, made him angrier than he already was.

   “Hm, well you’re not so fast now since I caught you.” He smirked, pulling out his knife from the pocket of his hoodie and putting it against your throat, almost in an attempt to cut through your soft flesh. The look he had in his eyes only a mad man could have.

   “Congratulations.” You snorted, “Now get off!”

   “Nuh uh! That would be letting you go, and no victim of mine makes it out alive!” He seethed venomously, pressing the blade harder against your throat, making you choke a few gasps from your lips.

   “W-well this one might,” you croaked beneath him. You were really starting to drive him more insane than he was. Just you tempting him only made him become worse, it looked like he was intoxicated with his derangement, let alone sadistic psychoticness. He really was mad.

   “Not a chance, none of my victims escape me.” He retorted, you whimpered helplessly, you knew he was bound to kill you any second. “By the way, my name’s Jeff and I love blood, and you are filled with it, but not for long.” He was demented. “Don’t be scared, you won’t feel a thing, all you need to do is- Go! To! Sleep!”

   Failure had found you. You were done for, hopeless. Jeff had a psychotic look on his eyes, he wanted you dead; eliminated. He raised his blood curdling knife above his head, the death blade glimmering in the moonlight as it aimed towards you. This was obviously the end. You were defeated . . . or so you thought?

   In the little time you had before he was going to put an end to you, you quickly noticed that there was a gap in between the both of you. Ruthlessly and in all the scarce in faith he had given you, you kneed him in his area. A vicious growl escaped his lips as he crawled off of you, clutching his area in the pain you had given him. He had been stabbed before and such by previous victims since they fought against him for their lives, but being hit there was his weak spot.

  “Goddamn it! Fuck!” He hissed, the agony of pain still lingering where you kicked him. Escaping his grasp, your breath hitched in panic as you heaved yourself up from the concrete ground, quickly picking up your pace as you continued to run through the streets, just until you reached your house.

   Now you knew he’d end your life way sooner, you had seriously crossed the line with him. You didn’t even bother to look back, you just kept running. Sooner than later, you finally ran into your front lawn, going to your bedroom window. Jitterly lifting the glass up and crawling inside your warm, cozy house. You literally felt out of breath, your breathing was heavy in the pants you let out, but it was all worth it. You had actually escaped a serial killer.

   As impossible as that sounded, you actually accomplished it. Breathing in a deep sigh, you knew you had lost him.

   “Phew.” You whispered, wiping the sweat off your forehead. Your E/C orbs feeling calm and yet tired since it was late. Glancing at your alarm clock, you analyzed that the neon numerals read that it was 2:30 AM. You honestly needed some sleep, otherwise you couldn’t even go to school tomorrow. Bending down, you unlaced your shoes and quickly changed into your pajamas and crawled into the covers of your bed. The warmth enveloping your small body a you curled up into a comfortable position. Sooner than later, your eyes felt heavier than ever, and you reluctantly fell asleep. Hopefully good dreams fulfilled your forever rational mind, or so you thought?


	11. ♧ Chapter 10 ♧

   Sinematic. Darkness around you as you spun to see nothing but a desolated space. No being in sight in such a place. Where were you, you didn’t know? Waving your arms a little and taking a step forward, you decided to feel for something, maybe trying to find an object to hold, it might give you hint on where you could have been. Thinking you would feel to grab something, you instantly felt something hit your ankle.

   Your whole body jolted forward, in an exquisite attempt of falling as you hit the hard ground, an aching groan escaping your lips and you quickly realized that you had tripped over what seemed like a box.

   “Augh!” Anymore, you were fed up from falling and tripping over things.What was up with that. Maybe you were just clumsy, too much at that, but it even matter. Where were you? That was the precise question to bother asking. Propping yourself up on your hands and trying to stand, you suddenly felt a bursting light shine on you. an intense glare from the spotlight that shined down on your small figure. The lighting stung your eyes as you blinked them a few times to adjust to what you were seeing. Why were you in a spotlight?

   It seemed to resemble something you’d see at a carnival. Looking around you as you sat on the ground, you noticed a small box. Black and white swirls around it with little candy-like icons decorating it with an intricate style. simply chaotic when you looked at it, it seemed to make you dizzy if you stared at it for too long. Fluttering your eyes a few more times, you realized that it must have been the dreaded thing you tripped over.

   Still being in the spotlight, with the rest of the room being placid dark and anonymous, you extended a stray gesture and curled your slender fingers around the object, pulling it to you as you examined it more. The look in your hues seemed to be curious as to what it was. It looked like something like a toy, a rather classic one you’d see at a regular household if there was a child - A Jack-In-the-Box. Except this one, looked a bit different. Besides the monochrome colorless pattern that painted it, it had a weird inscription on the top of the box. Usually it would say ‘Jack-In-A-Box’ instead it read ‘Laughing-Jack-In-A-Box’.

   What a strange name, maybe it was a new style they had nowadays, but the place you were in, made no sense whatsoever? On the side was the cranking handle, like a typical box like this would. Sighing deeply, you cranked the handle and music started to erupt from the object you held. Of course you expected it since it was a Jack-In-the-Box, but the tune was different. A classical box like this would be playing the annoying song ‘Pop Goes the Weasel’, instead, this one seemed to play a creepy version of it. It seemed demonic and yet maniacal as it rung in your ears.

   One . . . any minute the song would end . . . Two . . . and out would come out the Jack . . . Three.

   Nothing happened. The song stopped, but the figure inside didn’t pop out. How strange? It must have been broken. Your eyebrows furrowing in confusion as you analyzed it on why it wouldn’t work. A deep sigh escaped your lips, a look of awkward simplicity in your hues as let out a scoff.

   Before you even had a chance to register what was happening, the box started to shake violently in your hands. Your heart suddenly starting to stammer in your chest. you didn’t want to take any chances, this could have been an explosive. Raising your arm high, you chucked it away from you, letting the shaking object kink and fall on the ground with a loud thud as it rolled constantly. You really did throw it hard.

   Looking out forward with your orbs, you took notice that the box disappeared and you noticed on what looked like a dark figure come out of it. The tall silhouette submerging in the midnight darkness as possessive eyes glimmered in the satanic lighting around you. The sound of a switch flipping caught your attention as all the lights shot on. Oh how you despised lights at the moment. Blinking your eyes a few times, you took notice that you were inside what looked like a big top. A dark gothic one to be considered seduced by the black and gray striped tent that hung from the center support pole. You lustfully came into full view of the person that was above your sitting form. He was just feet away moments ago, how did he appear that quickly near you?

   His attire seemed to be miraculous, yet chaotic as you examined him. The male resembled a clown, but not one you would typically encounter when you went to a supposed carnival. He was monochromed down to his raven black hair down to his hissing black combats. Black and white striped sleeves constricting his long rag-doll like arms as his overalls built his bandaged torso and legs. A swirly cone nose attached to his pale face, his vampire-like eyes peering down at you with a piercing gaze. Razor sharp teeth aligned his onyx lips as some of his locks fell to his face.

   This was strange. Very strange, but you obviously knew he didn’t consider it that.

   “So,” he interrupted, an insane laughter leaving his mouth as it echoed off the tent walls, making you frown. He stopped laughing when he saw the anguished expression written all over your face. “Y/N right?”

   You nodded your head in response. How did he even know your name? Was he stalking you to know that?

   “What’s with the frown on your face. This is a place of fun, not misery.” He cackled maliciously as a grin spread across his face. Digging into the pocket of his pants he pulled out with his claw-like bandaged hand on what looked like a devourable and yet sweet lollipop. Putting it in between his teeth as he sucked on it greedily, grinding it in between his canines. Talk about a candy fetish.

   “I’m not frowning, I’m just not in the mood.” You snorted, pulling your knees into your chest, not wanting to look at him. The monochrome creature for once frowned in his life, a look of contortment on his features as he crouched down to you, meeting at eye level as you gave him a small glance. Looking away, not wanting to give him the attention he craved.

   An infectious growl escaped his lips knowing you weren’t giving him the need he wanted. “Well aren’t you a sour piece of candy.”

   You looked at him with a look of annoyance, rolling your E/C eyes at him. “Hm. Says the guy wearing rags instead of riches.”

   “Sarcastic little apple, aren’t you?” He detected, his voice seeming deeper, darker to be precise and exact.

   Silence. Nothing uttered but cricketing crickets in the background. “Who are you?” You dared to ask.

   “Who? Me? I’m Jack. Well, Laughing Jack if you want the blah blah blah part of my name.”

   Laughing Jack? That obviously explained the inscription on the box you cranked earlier. He must have been kept in it. “What do they call you besides Laughing Jack?”

  “Usually LJ,” he added, sucking on his lollipop more, a look of amusement on his demon possessed eyes.

   “How convenient for you I guess.” You were obviously fed up with his merciless conveniences. Extending his black claw, he reached for your small wrist, quickly grabbing it. You flinched at his behavior to touch you, what was he doing. “What are yo-,”

   “Let’s play a game, love. It ought to be fun.” He whispered seductively, yanking you up to your feet as a look of confusion etched across your features. Game? Was he seriously that childish?

   “How ‘bout no!” You snarled. Why out of all the world would you just ‘play a game’ with him? It’s not like you trusted him. Mentally, you could tell he was disheartened and yet ruthless, there was something malice that sensed that erotic feeling.

   “Aw, well I hate to break it to you, you’re going to play whether you like it or not. You hide and I seek. If you loose I get to kill you, if you win- well we don’t need to discuss that because I know I’m going to win. Got it?”

   “What?” You wondered, curiosity being one of your worst traits. Reality seemed to have vanished with in you.

   He skidded away from you, starting to count. You had no choice but to obey his command, not to oblige. The last thing you wanted to do was to die. Your heart stammered in your chest and you did the only thing you could do to survive from this mad man.

   You ran.

   You needed to find some place to hide, but where could you hide? Going over to what looked like the exit of the big-top, you pushed the tent out of the way as you ran outside, only to come into view of what looked like a carnival. All the rides running and cute little concession stands stood all over the premises. Besides everything working, no one was there. How entertaining.

   There was no time to waste. Taking a step forward again, you took off running and wondering on where you could hide to escape him? Adrenaline coursed through your veins as you looked around on where you could be safe from him, but the bastard obviously knew every inch of this place. Your mind thought of these ideas, but then of course there were issues with letting them work.

   Roller Coaster - Too dizzy since it never stopped. Once you got on, you couldn’t get off. He’d easily notice you.

   Ferris Wheel - Sadly, you were afraid of heights, and you could be noticed.

   Bumper Cars - How childish, and it was out in the open. Unless you ducked down, but then again, you were too big and it was uncomfortable.

   Concession Stands - Well, you could always hide behind the counter since there were so many, but it was in the wake of stupidity, or really your stupidity. Where was the dedication of saving your life there?

   A horrible realization dawned on you, there was no where to hide. He must have know that. You hesitantly gritted your teeth in fear, but you literally screamed when you heard his laughter echo in the distance. It pierced your parched ears and you were literally on the verge of going insane. He was obviously going to kill you now.

   “I put the ‘fun’ in ‘funeral’.” You heard his dark voice in the distance. Oh how lovely he was. His phrases were so demented, they made BEN actually sound sane all of a sudden. You swore that if you could ever say such a thing, you would.

   Run. Your mind screamed at you to run. To take shelter away from the teleporting clown. Before you even had a chance to run any faster or hide anywhere pointless in this hellhole, his tall figure appeared right in front of you. Literally flinching rebelliously, you collapsed to the ground as his shadow covered you. Fear reflected in your eyes as he laid a sinister glare at you. He was definitely in the killing zone,you could read it in his bloodshot eyes. Maniacal laughter filled your ears as you scooted away from him. Now he was starting to scare you, but he must have done that the minute he escaped from the so-called box and started to chase you everywhere.

   How many times had this happened, on how you’d think this was the end, but seeing you were meeting new characters scarier than each other, maybe this really was the end of you. “Leave me alone you freak!” You hissed warningly, just wanting him to leave you alone.

   Laughing Jack’s laughter stopped as he stared at you with a murderous reflection in his eyes. He really had fallen deep into his mind, leaving what was real behind. Your eyes were screaming with fright, was he really trying that hard to scare you? Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out on what looked like black powder, something a classic magician would use. Putting it on his hand, he brought it up to his lips, blowing it off with a huff he regained from his bandaged lungs.

   Your eyebrows furrowed in confusion on what he was doing, but a the ground shaking quickly caught your attention. A certain area looked like as if it turned into liquid and swirling like a whirlpool. Turning into a black and white spiral hole off to who knows where? It looked like something of a wonderland, rather chaotic and hectic when you looked at it. You appeared to be only an inch from the edge of falling into it. Your breath became heavy due to what you were seeing.

   Where did that portal even lead to? Laughing Jack quickly appeared next to you, a malicious grin on his features as he looked down at you and the dizzy hole he had created. Cocking his head to the side, he said, “BEN wants you.”

   “W-what?”

   “He wants to tear you to pieces.”

   “Huh?” You questioned sternly. You were seriously confused.

   “He wants to break you.”

   “Excuse me?!” You snapped vigorously.

   “Have fun dreaming, Y/N. Sweet dreams.” He laughed psychotically, before pushing you into the black and white swirling portal. A scream of fright and help escaped your ajar lips as you fell into the wonderland of everything abnormal. You didn’t know where you were going, your vision becoming dizzy as you flipped and continued to fall endlessly. Was this chaos and madness ever going to end? Unfortunately for you, that was an absolute no.


	12. ♧ Chapter 11 ♧

   You woke with an anguished expression on your face. Your breath being heavy as you fluttered your eyes a few times and looked around the room you were supposedly in. Realization hit you rather quickly that you were home and in your room. It was only a dream. The monochrome clown still devoured your mind with the dream he had given you.

   Near the end, you bluntly remembered the mentioning of the name ‘BEN’. Was this ‘Laughing Jack’ another one of BEN’s friends? Deep down, you knew it was, but you hated to admit that BEN’s so-called friends were after you. Maybe BEN wasn’t the only one wanting to drive you mad?

   A aching groan escaped your lips as you craned your neck a bit, looking at what time it was on your alarm clock. Your eyes widened as you analyzed the time that was displayed on the dark plastic screen - 12:00 AM.

   You had actually slept in and missed school. Now there was no point of going, plus, it was a Friday so there was no homework over the weekend since you had turned it in early. Lucky you as anyone could and would say. Shifting off your bed, you decided to see if your dad was still here or at work.

   Sure, it was stupid knowing that he was never at home during this time, but you just wanted to be sure. Shifting off your bed, you stood eagerly as your body continued to wake up, stretching out your stiff limbs as you promenaded over to the window.

   Your E/C orbs glimmering in the sunlight that glistened through the glass window, illuminating your small room. Peering your head a little in the direction of the window, you looked outside on the driveway. You knew it. The car was gone, along with your dad. He of course was at work trying to make a living and support the small household you supposedly lived in.

   Breathing in a deep sigh, you felt defeated and yet alone, but it was normal to you since most of the time you were. A crunching sound from beneath you caught your attention, like as if you caught something with your foot. On what felt like paper, you noticed that it was a note. Your eyebrows furrowed in confusion on why it was here. It’s not like you wrote it, you don’t remember doing that. Bending down, you picked it up and decided to read it since curiosity was one of your worst traits. Blood spatters decorated some of spots on the thin writing surface as you read it fully. Quicker than registered, your eyes grew wide in horror, this was no ordinary note.

   Hm? Y/N is it? We didn’t finish what we started last night, dollface. You might as well start panicking because I’ll be back. - Jeff the Killer

   His words echoed in your mind like a broken record, and you couldn’t seem to stop re-reading the note as you held it tight between your delicate fingertips. Sweat erupted from your pores just at the thought of facing him again. Your breathing didn’t seem to ease, it only became heavy just thinking of him trying to kill you again. What about if he succeeded at it this time. Unwanted thoughts coursed through your mind just at that thought of you dying. Your corpse lying dead as the killer would hover over it, licking the fresh blood off the blade of his death marching knife.

   You flinched at the thought as it sent shivers through your body and goosebumps rising on your skin. How regretful it sounded. You frowned at the note and carelessly tossed it to the ground, not wanting to give a simple whim about it anymore. Going over to the bedside table, you decided to check on your phone to see what you could do with your time. Maybe cleaning out your inbox would give you something to do since you were so bored and yet pissed off at your life. All these stalkers were getting in your business, your personal life, you were tired of it.

   “Fuck my life!” You bellowed aloud. You were honestly fed up with all these serial killers anymore.

   “Hm? That sounds entertaining.” A voice interrupted, one that instantly rung a bell. You knew who it was, you weren’t stupid. Snapping your head back, you turned to see the main problem that seemed to love on visiting and annoying you to death - BEN.

   A smirk appeared on his face, but since when was he not smirking? A frown twisted on your lips as  you glared at him, his figure leaning against your desk as he crossed his arms over his chest. He seemed bored.

   “Can you not! Just! Ugh- Leave me alone!” You growled mischievously.

   “Damn, you seem more pissed off than yesterday. What the hell has gotten into your head?”

   His words really hit a nerve. “Oh gee, let me think here. How about the fact that your little ‘friends’ are stalking me and driving me crazy and trying to ruin my life. Other than that fact I’m just dandy.” Oh how rude you were towards him, but what did he expect, to you to be nice to him? He was ruining your life, and little by little, he was going to break you.

   The glitch seemed to take on a different look at you. An anguished look of contortment on his features as he appeared next to you. His body dangerously close to yours, but anymore, you were used to him invading your personal space. Turning your head to the side you faced his face, some his blonde locks falling into his face as you gave a slight frown. You were really having enough of this.

   The silence around the both of you irritated you to the core, and you wondered on why he was standing next to you, simply analyzing you. “What do you want from me, I’ve seriously had enough of you and your posse?”

   BEN grinned at that. He loved how annoyed you were by his presence. “Let me tell you something, baby. You belong to me.”

   “I don’t belong to you or anyone!” You implied, rolling your eyes as you leaned your back against the bedside table.

   “I hate to break it to you, babe, but you are mine.” A possessed look in the glitch’s bloodshot eyes.

   “Well, I really hate to break it to you as well. You’re seriously sick in the head, I’m not yours or your fucking puppet!” You snapped viciously, there was no way you were going to allow him to talk to you in this degrading manner.

   “Damn, I can’t control myself when you’re like this. You fascinate me.”

   "I hate you!" You snapped, your daring voice wanting to disintegrate and crush his soul into dust. The teenage Antichrist smiled intoxicationly, his malevolent aura bitterly drilling into your soul and mind as he grew more acrimonious towards you. "You'll love me for everything you hate me for."

   You’ll love him for everything you hated him for? That made no sense whatsoever. Your eyebrows furrowing in confusion at his remark.

   “Hm, like that’s ever gonna happen.” Sarcasm laced your voice. How could you possibly loved someone you hated and despised. It made no sense. The phrase made no sense, or more like BEN made no sense.

   “You wanna bet?” The green elf intrigued. If there was one thing he knew, he loved to mess with people and play these mind games.

   “No, I don’t need anymore problems than I already have with you.” Anger flared in your voice, you just wanted to get everything off your chest. “Do me a favor and just leave me alone, tell your damn friends that too.”

   The glitch sighed deeply, a small smirk appearing on his face as his hand reached forward for a lock of your hair, gently tucking it behind your parched ear as he leaned into your face. You felt paralyzed. “Sure, I’ll leave.”

   He stalked away from you, going towards the screen of the computer. He actually obeyed what you wanted this time, but him turning his head back made you question something rather quickly. “But I’ll be back.” Wanting to say something against him, he left, but at least he bothered to have left you alone. Sighing in defeat, you sat on your bed, thinking about what he said. What did he mean by you’ll love me for everything you hate me for? Certainly that couldn’t have meant that you’d end up falling in love with him eventually, or did it actually mean that. Unwanted thoughts devoured your mind of having feelings for the teenage Antichrist, the last thing you wanted, was to have feelings for him.

~ Hours Later ~

   Your figure laid on the living room couch, a look of entertainment in your eyes as you watched the television in front of you. Your E/C orbs analyzing the screen as you watched [insert favorite show here]. Sure it wasn’t the best thing you could do since watching TV these days was pointless, but it was better than being locked away in your room for hours.

   BEN’s phrase had been bothering you ever since he said it. It was driving you mad. It was like as if your head was a broken record and your ‘stop’ button wouldn’t seem to work. Anymore, you despised the glitch. He was a problem, maybe the biggest thing to change your life, but of course not in a good way. Knowing you were over thinking everything lately, you decided to move on with your life and not relish in what was known as the past.

   Suddenly, the front door swung open, revealing a very familiar figure in the doorway. One that you hadn’t been talking to since your aunt had been brutally murdered - Your Father. His figure came in and shut the door behind him, the moonlight reflecting his tall silhouette as he made his way inside.

   He was home early. How strange? It was only 10:00, he’d usually be home at about midnight, how come he was here so early?

   “Y/N, we need to have a talk.” His question caught you off guard as silence lingered in the room.

   Your lips pursued into a flat line. “What about?”

   “About what happened to your aunt.” He mentioned, coming over to your side, sitting down next to you, his orbs glued onto your figure who seemed mute at the moment. Just like your mother when she was mad, you gave the silent treatment.

   “Y/N, I really want to apologize for the way I acted the other night. Slapping and hitting you wasn’t the way to go. I’m sorry.”

   You smiled slightly, the last thing you wanted was to hold a grudge against your own dad. “It’s alright, dad. We all have our breaking points.” Without further ado, he pulled you into a warm hug, mending the broken bond between the both of you. You were happy. No BEN wasn’t out of your life, but at least you and your dad were back to normal.  
   Breaking the hug and tight embrace with your dad, you sighed deeply, your E/C orbs dilating as you looked at your father. “Well dad, I think I’m gonna head to bed, see you in the morning.”

   Your dad nodded in response as he propped himself up off the couch, and stalked out of the living room and into the hallway, leaving you alone. Inhaling a small sigh, you did the same, simply just wanting to go to sleep. You were tired, it had been a long day, and all you wanted was some rest, frankly at the moment at that anyways.

   Thinking back to this morning, your mind sadly brought up that note you found. Certainly, the killer couldn’t have been serious, or was he? You highly doubted it though, you had escaped him the first night, so it was bound to happen again if he bothered to come after you. Deep down, you were hoping he wouldn’t show and that he had given up on killing you, but unfortunately, that wasn’t the supposed or exact, let alone precise case.

   You gritted your teeth a little at the thought of him murdering you. It only sent shivers down your spine, but you decided to shake off the unwanted and scary thoughts out of your head. All you wanted was sleep and that’s what you were going to get. Making it into your room, you wasted no time and crawled into your covers, the warmth quickly enveloping your small body as you searched for a comfy position to sleep in.

   “Huh? More like you can’t kill me.” You scoffed, there was no way you would ever allow him to overcome your senses and get away with murder. He had seriously messed with the wrong person this time.

   Your eyelids felt heavy, but a sound of a window opening caught your attention. Snapping them open in wide-eye shock, you hauled up seeing the curtains dance with the wind that screamed outside. How strange. The aura around you felt eerie and somewhat degrading, something you had felt before, and of course you knew. Coming out from a darkened corner of your room, he stood. His tall, sinister silhouette reflecting on the ground as you saw his lidless and yet piercing eyes. How could you forget them, they were unlike anything anyone had, let alone a demented being and person.

   A simple phrase tied it all together, his grin growing wider as he slowly crept towards you. “Go! To! Sleep!” As equally deranged as that was, you remained paralyzed, not knowing what to do.


	13. A/N sorry

Hello fellow readers i am sorry to say but we are stopping this book we can't continue it but thank you to who all read it we might start it back up after awhile but i cant tell you yet if we are again i am sorry and thanks for reading.


	14. A/N

hey guys i need your help!!! 

 

if you can help me out by becoming a co-author  that would be amazing buttt...  
1 you need to pm me a sample of your writing  
2 you need to <3 my book and follow me  
3 you cant update till you let me know 

this is only going to be up for 2 days in the 2 days if no one has sent me a pm then i am going to discontinue the book... 

and this is a shout out for The Unknown 

she is the one who told me to do this and it was a good idea.


	15. A/N and the new co author(s)

Hey guys so as you all know i had a contest for a new co-author well there was a tie between 2 demi and Emily jones

Emily Jones

www.quotev.com/DemisShadow 

so instead of picking one and leaving another great author out i am making them both co-authors!!! so congrats there were a lot of people wanting the story to continue and i am glade for that thank you and have a good night!!! and sorry this is a day late i had no internet yesterday!!!


	16. ♧ Chapter 12 ♧

You scream at the raven haired male. "l-leave me alone!" You quickly scurry to the other side of the room.  
He smirks, " Y/N, Y/N, Y/N. Why do you think you can just escape from me? I told you, no one ever escapes me." He smirks maliciously, stepping closer to the cowering female.  
Your bright eyes go wide, when he grabs your hair roughly throwing you against the wall. A groan of pain escapes your lips, as immense pain shoots through your skull.  
He smirks seeing you in pain, loving to see others hurt. "I'm going to kill you Y/N. Slowly...sadistically...make you feel every last ounce of pain in that mortal body of yours" His cold, metallic knife slowly trails against your warm, fragile skin. "Your going to pay, Y/N". He stabs you in the leg. You feel the awful sting shoot through your entire body and scream in absolute agony.  
His smile seems to go wider at your despair. Your head is yet again slammed against the wall, your vision going blurry.  "n-no..." You breath out losing consciousness. "P-Please no...." You beg helplessly, not wanting to die.   
You slump to the ground and out of your failing vision you see a flash of green, "B-BEN...?" You fight to stay awake but the pain soon takes over and your eyes drift shut, into sleep.

 

  What happened? Was it just a dream? A horrible... Nightmare perhaps? You hoped... No... Wished it was only a nightmare and you'd wake up in bed and be greeted with a breakfast before going to school. But, as your mind reeled back what had happened, it couldn't be so. Nothing so... Real... So.... Horrible... Could possibly be just a dream right?  
 But... Knowing what's happened so far, perhaps your whole life was just a huge nightmare.   
 You adjusted your position then shot open your eyes. Where were you? You lifted your head and looked around, hissing at the burning pain in your leg. You sat up and went to caress the spot to see a bandage wrapped around your injury. Red stained the wraps but it didn't hurt as much as it did before. You gently set your hand over your leg and looked around. This most definitely wasn't your house. It looked like a small shack. The walls were dirty and uneven and the door even more so. You would have made a run for it if not for your leg.  
 A scent of lavender whispered in the air and calmed your nerves if even slightly.   
"H-Hello?" Your voice called out, stuttering.   
 No reply.  
 You struggled out of the small cot and pushed yourself up. Instantly, pain shot up your leg like lightning. At the sudden feeling, you crumbled to the ground and caressed the wound.   
 A sound caused you to look up, seeing the wooden door had cracked open and slowly became ajar.   
 A figure stepped inside, showing it to be a strange girl.   
"Your awake." She nodded. "You shouldn't try to walk yet. Your not fully healed."   
 Fluffy black hair fell over her face, which was covered with a white mask. Although it having eye holes, looking into it showed only darkness. "Who are you?" You frowned. Hopefully she wasn't linked with those psychopaths. You don't think you could take any more of that right now.   
"That's not important. You should rest." Her voice was soothing. She seemed young but acted like an adult.   
 You stared at her steadily. "No." You made sure your words were clear. "I've been though so much. I don't know who I should trust or what I should do now. I want to know everything. Who are you? Where am I?" Hopefully you hadn't angered her and luckily it seemed like you hadn't because she chuckled in a raspy breath.   
"Ah yes. I know all about your little ordeals. And I would have killed you myself if keeping you alive meant spiting that grinning bastard. It's not your time to go to sleep just yet." She clenched her fists until her knuckles turned white then let out a heavy breath. "Now then. Climb back up." She gestured to the bed. You turned around to look at it then back to the woman. "You didn't answer my questions."   
 The woman twitched and tensed up. "My name is Jane. And your in the Netherworld."  
"The...what?"  
 After you had passed out, you don't remember anything or how you came to this place. For the first time in a while, you felt yourself calm. A stronger scent wafed in the air and all your worries left you. It felt nice. Your aunt, your dad, Ben, your mind cleared itself and you started to feel drowsy. You looked back up to Jane who had lit a small stick with a match. She set the stick on a plate and let it burn then flicked out the match. The smoke was what you had smelt. It overpowered the lavender nearly completely.  
"What...is that?" You stiffled a yawn.   
The girl keeled down beside you and set a hand on your shoulder. "This should help you sleep a while longer. I have business to attend too and I can't have you going off on your own. It's dangerous here. Now...sleep."  
The final word was whispered and you became dazed. As if forcing your eyes closed, your body went numb and again, it went black. 

  You remember dreaming. It wasn't clear though . But you know you saw Ben. But not how you remember him.   
He looked somewhat childlike. More human. With an oversized t-shirt and black swimshorts. He was running though some tall grass and laughing. The sun blazed above. In one hand was an old DS. He was gripping it tightly. Ben slowed and looked behind him where another figure was following slowly.   
What...was this?  
You watched the two approach a lake. The stranger sat down on the shore and began to drink a beer while Ben sat down his DS a safe ways away and pulled off the shirt before running into the water. He was smiling and something in your heart tugged. It reminded you he was once... alive. He wasn't always a physcopathic killer. Young Ben's blonde hair feel over his face as he started to swim around.   
 He dunked under the water and disappeared a moment then jumped back out and shook droplets from his hair. You relaxed and watched as if it were happening right then. Then everything took a dark turn suddenly. The stranger stood up and started yelling. He shook his hand from some water that had hit him and charged into the lake.   
 Ben started yelling back and crying a series of apologies but that didn't stop the man.   
 You didn't know what to do. You couldn't help and... you couldn't look away. You tried to shut your eyes but your dream self wouldn't listen. The man, obviously drunk, grabbed Ben's arm and shoved him beneath the surface.   
   
 Your eyes suddenly opened to a new scene. Your heart racing and you had to calm your breath. It took a moment to realize you were back in the small shack. Jane was nowhere to be found now. The small stick on the plate had changed to a pile of ashes and beside it was a piece of paper and a small bowl of grapes.   
 You set your arms beside you and pushed yourself up. Your body was sore from the small cot. You threw your legs over the side then proceeded to stumble to the table. The grapes looked safe but you picked up the note first.  
The handwriting was sloppy and hard to make out.

 "By the time you awake, I'll be gone. I have something im---tant to attend too but don't worry.   
I w--t be gone long. Please don't run -ff on your own.   
  There's dangers you c---lnt possibly imagine at this point in t-me. I left you some food to keep your strength -p.   
-n- what-ev-r you --, do n-- go into t-e w-ods.  
 Sincerely, Jane.

Some letters were blotched out with the hurried note. You set it down and turned back to the grapes. Slowly, you plucked one from the stem and examined it carefully. Your stomach groaned as if seeing the food reminded it of the hunger you had. The grape skin was a light shade of purple and looked nearly flawless. If you hadn't known better, you'd probably think it was plastic. You slipped it in your mouth and bit down. The juice flooded your mouth instantly. You swallowed and grabbed another one.   
  You were full once the bowl was empty. Licking the sticky juice from your lips, you checked outside the window.   
"So that's the forest?" You muttered quietly.  
Didn't look like any forest you knew of. The trees had sickly black trunks with twisted branches. Not a single tree had a leaf. It was too dark to see past the first few rows of trees.   
 Seeing the darkness like this, it reminded you of fear. You didn't know where you were or if you would get out. What happened? Where was Jeff? Did he know your location?  
 At this point, you were even hoping for Ben to save you. Tell you in his own, twisted little way, that you'd be okay.   
 You staggered back to the bed and pulled your leg up. You couldn't feel your injury anymore. It was only numbness. You pulled up your pant leg and traces over the red stained bandages. Slipping your finger under the tab, you began to tear it away. Closer and closer, you came to your skin. At the final layer, you took a deep breath and pulled it away.  
 To your surpise, there wasn't a mark on your skin. Once a stab wound, a fresh patch of clean skin.   
 You set your hand over the area, just to make sure this was real.   
Yes.   
This was real.   
But how? How was a stab completely gone!? This was impossible!  
"(Y/n) I hope your being good." A gentle voice called from outside as the door started to open.   
Jane. You had some questions for her.


	17. ♧ Chapter 13 ♧

The door let out a loud groan as the strange girl returned from the forest.  
Impossible. How could someone heal so quickly?   
You were feeling nauseous when Jane's voice called in.  
"(Y/n) I hope you're being good."   
Her masked face appeared in the doorway. You turned your head towards the dark haired girl and frowned. "What is this place? I need answers." A yell threatened to release itself but you managed to hold it back. Jane closed the door behind her and looked towards the bloodstained bandaged tossed to the ground. "Made a mess I see. Can't be helped then." The girl keeled down and piled up the scraps.   
"Jane y-you're-" You cleared your throat. "You're avoiding the question. Just who are you? And how did I heal so quickly? What happened after I blacked out-" Jane raised her hand. "I will answer two of your questions for now. But no more than that. So pick them wisely." Jane tossed the trash in a bag around the door handle and took a seat on the small wooden table. "Now. Speak."   
You took a deep breath and nodded. "Fine. How did I heal so quickly?"  
For a moment, you swore she snickered but the laughter vanished as quick as it had come. "This is the netherworld. A land filled with all sorts of dangers. A magic here heals all. We need it of course. Or else we'd all slaughter each other into a bloody massacre." She tsked and shook her head. "Not like we don't try anyway." Jane went quiet then looked up again. "Next question."   
You adjusted your position into something a little more comfortable and sighed. "Who are you really? Behind that mask? Are you a- are you one of THEM? A monster? Can I trust you?"  
Once the question was asked, Jane didn't move. It was if she was a statue, staring into your soul. Even without seeing her eyes, you knew she was staring at you with a nasty expression. Then she suddenly sighed and stood up. "Probably not." Her voice was more quieter. "Like I said before, I would have taken your pathetic life for myself if Jeff hadn't wanted you dead first. And I'm in no position to give him what he wants." She tensed up and sat beside you. "I was a girl just like you once. I had friends and a family. Hell, I even had a little crush of my own. My life was going great. Until... That day." Jane made a sound similar to a growl. "It was Jeff. He had his little accident and decided to bring me into it. Lit my ass on fire. Turned me..." Jane stood up and held her hands over her mask. "Into this."  
She slipped it off, and with it came a black wig.   
What was underneath was horrible.   
Her face was singed and burnt. Her skin peeled away. Her whole face looked like a giant gash. Her eyes looked normal enough but all her hair was burned away. Eyebrows, eyelashes, head, completely gone. "In the hospital, I woke up with a box beside the bed. In it, was the mask and a knife. And that day, I vowed revenge on him. Because of Jeff, I lost everything. I couldn't go home. Couldn't even start a new life. Because I looked like a monster. Soon, I'll drive that knife into his god damn chest, twist is around until his organs spew blood from that vile, disgusting body-" She trailed off and let out a heavy sigh.   
You didn't know what to say so you stayed silent. Jane slipped her mask and wig back on and looked back to you. "So I won't kill you for now. But one day, your life will fall into my hands. Now, enough questions. I have work to do. Go to sleep. No-" Jane hissed out the last word. "In fact, don't sleep. You won't wake up. Take a little nap."  
"But I just woke up-"  
"And stay out of the forest." The girl pulled out another match and the soft fumes filled the room again. Before you breathed in too much, you held your breath and covered your face with your shirt. Jane vanished, slammed the door behind her.   
Once she was gone, you grabbed the scented stick and put out the flame. You couldn't stick around here. Not with so many people wanting your skin. The only one you could trust now is Ben. You had to find Ben.  
You peered out the window, Jane had just vanished into the darkness of the trees. This could be your chance. You bolted for the door once you were sure the girl was completely gone. Unfortunately, the knob wouldn't budge. Locked?  
There was no keyhole to pick even if you knew how to pick a lock. You let out an annoyed groan and raised a hand to bang on the wooden slab when there was a sound from behind. Rather, a voice.   
"Well what do we have here?" A male asked, followed by laughing.   
When you found the speaker, he tilt his head, flicking an ear.   
"You're..."  
"A cat." He finished. "Wonderful observation." The cat raised a paw to his mouth and licked clean a sticky red liquid. Easily identifiable as blood.   
You approached carefully. "Who are you? How did you get in here? How do I get out?"  
He suddenly barred his teeth and stood up. "Any closer and you'll get hurt, girl. Remember where you are."  
The words stopped your tracks. You knew this one wouldn't hesitate to take your skin. But compared to Jeff, or even Jack, he wasn't as terrifying. This cat didn't have normal fur. Instead his fur was a deep red and black on his ears, tail, and back. A dark shine on his paws was also revealed.   
A silence fell over you both and you let out a sigh. "Why are you here? Are you going to try and kill me too?   
The cat tilt his head then a sly grin spread over his face. "Is that what you want me to do? I'd be more than happy."  
You shook your head slowly. "No. I just want to get out of here. The door is locked from the outside. But you're not here to help are you?"  
The cat let out a deep chuckle. "A human with her head on straight. You're right. I'm not here to help. But it's no fun killing someone who can't fight back." The cat arched his back slowly. His arms spread out and you heard his spine crack and pop as he stretched. Then he stood up straight and smirked. It's strange seeing an animal smile like that. It was creepy to say the least.   
Then he suddenly jumped for the window behind him. His tail flicked as he examined the outside. "Well looks like it's time to go." The animal hissed out the last word irritably. You approached carefully and followed his gaze. "What is it?" Looking around, you didn't see anything out of the ordinary. The cat nicked your hand with a claw and nodded into the trees. The pain was so sudden you didn't even notice it hurt. Only the dripping of blood from your hand. "Look. Your human scent brought the nether creatures here. Jane is an idiot." He frowned. "She doesn't understand they would track you down. Humans don't belong here."  
You looked into the darkness, finally spotting a pair of eyes looming back. Then another pair. And another.   
A shiver went up your spine. "What do I do?"  
"There's no chance of getting away now. Either you sit down and let them rip you to shreds or hope for a bloody miracle. But I'm out."  
The cat jumped down and began to stalk away into the room.  
"Wait!" You called back, halting the animal. He perked up his ears, interested. "What's your name?" You asked slowly. The cat looked back steadily, his eyes had a new glint to them. There was a silent pause then he grinned. "I'm Grinny."   
A roar sounded from outside and you looked back. The creatures dragging themselves out of the trees. You got a look at the monstrous creatures. Covered in thick blood, they had two orange, pupil-less eyes and large, snarling mouths. Gaping open to reveal their razor teeth and two long, snake-like tongues. Their bodies was similar to a monkey's but they seemed to have scorpion tails. In all, it was terrifying. These were the Nether-beasts? You looked back to Grinny to find he had vanished.  
What to do now? You looked around the room for something to help out. But an empty bowl and scented stick wouldn't be much help. Where did he go? If Grinny could get out, maybe you could too.   
You heard the beasts outside. Coming closer. The vibrations in the ground told you they were nearly here. They seemed slow but deadly.  
"Grinny!" You called out. No reply. "Jane? Ben? Anyone?"  
You didn't have much option here. You backed up then ran for the door, slamming yourself into the wood. It didn't do anything but make your arm sore. The cabin was too well built for that. Something else. Please let there be something else!  
"Under here." A voice called.   
You looked around but couldn't find the source until they called again. "C'mon you stupid human!"   
Grinny's head popped out from beneath the bed. You grabbed the frame of the small cot and pulled it out from the wall. Beneath it was a large hole in the ground. Grinny sneered and vanished into the dark.  
The whole cabin suddenly shook as a beast rammed into the house. You didn't have much of an option. You jumped down the hole just as a beast tore the cabin apart. Then it was dark. You smelled the think stench of soil and earth. Carefully raising your hand up, you pressed against the top of the hole. Now covered with wood and no way out. "Grinny. Are you here?"  
"Shut up human." His voice called from ahead. "Just keep going. There's an opening near a portal to your world. Just hope nobody finds you down here because there's no way out until we get there."  
You nodded and started down the tunnel carefully. "Why did you help me?" You broke the silence. Grinny didn't reply but his chest rumbled with a low growl.   
"Will you answer anything?"  
Your question was met without a word. Without speaking, you could hear the ground and the movement from above. Never had you ever expected to be in a world of murderers, in an underground hole, with a cat. Its just not something a normal person would think about. But you're not normal anymore. You were trying to find Ben, another killer who had taken the life of your aunt, and probably many more people whom you've never met.   
Even though you knew all this, you wanted to be with him again. After all, he's saved your life plenty.   
How did any of this even happen? Once you passed out, all of this occurred.   
You were pulled from your thoughts as Grinny spoke. "We're nearly there."


	18. ♧ Chapter 14 ♧

~º-- Ben's Point of view ~º--  
I'm tired. What is this feeling? Exhaustion. What a ridiculous and... Earthly feeling. How long has it been since I've felt this? Years perhaps. I don't remember. I don't like this feeling.  
Blood. My mind all jumbled, my legs weak, my body numb. What happened?  
“Go! To! Sleep!”  
The words screamed into my ears. I jerked my head around and searched for the source but the voice vanished as soon as it appeared.   
A hallucination? "Come out, come out, wherever you are, you fucking piece of shit!" I screamed but my voice was carried into nothingness. I blinked a few times, the dark room slowly lit up. I looked around carefully. Where... Am I? My memory slowly began to return. Then I felt a sharp stabbing in my head. I threw my hand over the mark and hissed, trying to shake the pain away.   
It felt like nothing more than a bump from a good wack. Why is it such a big deal? It's just a little sore. Why the hell am I getting so worked up!?  
I inspected the room around. Not a room, per say. More like an open clearing. Then it struck me.   
I struggled to my feet, small pines and wood chips fell from my clothes. I wiped away the rest and sighed. "What the hell happened?"  
The strong scent of iron wafed in the air. Not just that, blood. Blood... What a sweet nectar-like scent.  
One I recall quite well. "(Y/n)." Her name roll off my tongue. I remember now. It was Jeff. He attacked (y/n). She was stabbed and knocked out. Then I tried to fight him... I don't remember after that. But Jeff and (y/n) are gone. Did he get her?  
"Ben? Is that you?" A soft voice whispered from behind me. "Ahh?" I looked back to a familiar face. Or, mask. "Jane? What are you doing here?'  
The girl tilt her head and took a step forward. "You've been in the human world a long time. What a coincidence though." Her voice trailed off. She was smirking behind her mask, I'm sure if it. "What are you talking about?" I looked around carefully, finding what I was looking for.  
Jane sighed and dragged forward. "Poor, sweet, innocent (y/n). I rescued the witch when your stupid ass got handed to you. But how unfortunate that the Netherbeasts loveeeee human~"  
I tensed up. "You brought her to the Netherlands?!"  
I prepared to charge at her until Jane flipped out a knife. "Come any closer you dwarf and you'll be dead too." Her words clawed at my heart. "She's not dead. (Y/n) is too stubborn for that." I grit my teeth and tried to stare her down until I saw Jane's head explode. Didn't work though.   
"Does stubbornness save someone from being locked in a small room and trampled by giant monsters? The pastas took... Everything from me." She struggled with her words. "And now, and fucking now-" She gulped. "It's my turn to take something from them."  
It happened so fast, the blade slashed at my clothes. I barely fell back when I heart my shirt rip. I rolled away from Jane's feet, coming closer, and grabbed the large branch I spotted earlier. When I turned around, the knife came down towards my face. Fuck I need a proper weapon! I whipped the branch towards the female, raking it at her head. The wig she wore got tattered inside and fell off, pulling the mask off as well. I didn't have time to see what she looked like. Jane slipped and the knife flew from her hands. I dart for the weapon and held it close. Looking back at Jane, she ripped the wig out of the twigs and set it on her head. The girl made a growl-like sound and stared me down. "Do it. I killed your little human girl. Its only fair." Her voice turned dark. I wanted too. I wanted to drive this knife right into her black heart, once just like mine. I wouldn't do it. Couldn't do it. I tossed the knife back. Jane dove to catch the handle and slipped the knife back. "You're different, you know. I don't like it." She muttered and stood up. "I was hoping to have a little bloodspill but you have something else in mind?"  
I replied with a quick nod. "I'm in too much pain to bother with a fight. Plus, who else could lead to me (y/n)?"  
Jane looked up curiously.   
"Now. Take me there." 

 

~º-- Reader-Chan's Point of view ~º--  
Grinny nodded up to a beam of light, coming down from the sky above. It wasn't bright but still noticeable. With a sigh of release, you crawled forward when Grinny stepped in front of the path, blocking you from going forward. You opened tour mouth to speak but the cat spoke first.  
"I dont think so. Now, I have you all to myself. You're a fool to have trusted me." In the darkness, his red eyes glinted menacingly. You backed up slightly, feeling the dirt begin to surround you, reminding that there was nowhere to go. You felt the ground beneath you. There had to be a way out of this. Your best option was to keep him talking while you thought of an escape.   
"Why? Why did you even help me if you just..." You swallowed a lump in your throat. Grinny sighed. "Its nothing personal. But you get the game. I kill you, a human, and I get some god damn respect. Nobody takes me seriously here."  
Without hesitation, Grinny leapt, claws outstretched. There was no time to think. You were in a small, dark hole with a killer blocking the direction out. You grabbed Grinny before he made contact and pushed back on the struggling animal. He writhed in your grasp and twisted around in unnatural positions. The cat suddenly ripped at your skin near the wrist. You wanted to cry out and cradle it. You had the urge to. But it was over it you released the animal. Suddenly Grinny stopped moving and perked up his ears. "I'm too late." He hissed and slashed a paw at you again. "Let me go, you moronic human!" The cat kicked away and jumped out of the hole, vanishing completely. What... Just happened? You pushed on through the ground and peaked your head of our the stuffy hole. The air was fresh out here and you took a few breaths before crawling out completely. What had made Grinny leave so suddenly?  
~º-- Ben's Point of view ~º--  
"Don't try anything stupid, got it?" Ben moved behind Jane. The pair walked through the trees, now traveling swiftly through the Nether. Jane's pace had moved into an agonizingly slow walk and Ben had already begun to get annoyed. Can't she go any faster?! (y/n) could be in danger or already badly wounded! He clenched his fists and let out a heavy sigh. Without saying a word, he pulled out a Gameboy cached in his clothes. Ben knew this was a serious situation and a bad time to play. But it took his mind of the bad imaginations of his (y/n) possibly in a horrible situation. He wanted to protect her. And if she was hurt, Ben had failed. "You're a psychopath." Jane suddenly murmured. "Why the hell does this human girl mean so much to you?"  
Ben stopped, frozen in mid walk and lowered his game. "Why? For that exact reason. She's mine, got that? And if she's hurt because of you, I'll be painting with your disgusting blood." He shut off the Gameboy and pushed Jane to keep walking. The woman hissed but didn't say a word in response. It was at that moment, a creature ran out of the shadows. "Grinny!" Jane cried out and lowered herself. The creature leapt into her arms and Jane gave him a tight hug. "Where have you been?"  
Ben eyed the creature, a cat, and grumbled some fowl language to himself. "We have to keep moving."  
Jane looked back and frowned. "He's my friend."  
Grinny crawled out of her arms to rest on Jane's shoulders. "I'm tired Jane." He almost sounded sad. But that wasn't true. Netherworld residents don't have emotions.. Right? Well, that's what Ben thought at first. Until he felt them himself. Anger and sadness had been foreign not so long ago.


End file.
